Grimm & Dagger
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Kelly Burkhardt has always known his family's history and the role he will play in protecting Portland, but there is one mystery that he needs a Hexenbeist and the Wesen triplets to help solve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! First attempt at writing a story for Grimm and I hope you like it

 **Chapter 01**

Quinn kept her head down, looking at the newspaper that had been left on the table in the hallway. It was the first day of school and she was trying to distract herself of the thoughts of being a senior. As her eyes darted back and forth along the page, she didn't notice her sister coming down the stairs. Their brother Noah had left early so it was just the two sisters walking to school.

"You're not still obsessing over that article are you?" her sister, Hannah asked, slipping on a light denim jacket and noticing the newspaper out of the corner of her eye. She looked up in the ornate mirror hanging in the hallway and moved a couple of strands of hair that were out of place.

"Well. It's just- something doesn't make sense, like we're missing-"

Hannah rolled her eyes before opening the door. "Whatever it is, it's not Wesen related so stopped worrying."

The two sisters walked out of the house, making sure to double lock the door behind them. The porch was lightly sprinkled with leaves and dirt that had been dragged up their by visitors. Hannah and Quinn started to slowly walk down the steps, not worrying about the occasional creak of the old wood.

Quinn's mind raced with obscure and precarious thoughts. "I know it's probably not Wesen related, but people don't just disappear. That girl- she was in one of your art classes, right? What was she like?"

That was the case, the disappearance of April Delaney. April Delaney was in Hannah's art class and was incredibly gifted. Whenever the school held events or showcases, April's work was always there at centre stage. April was likeable and to the outside world, everything in her life seemed perfect. People noticed her ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair from miles away, the boys at the school were not shy about making their affection towards her clear. April's disappearance plagued Quinn's mind – why would she just disappear like that? There was no obvious reason as to why. Her parents were happily married, her grades were above average and she was definitely not associated with anyone who you should avoid. No one had an obvious grudge and want to do harm to April.

"Quinn. You need to stop obsessing over this, okay?" Hannah insisted, stopping in front of Quinn. "I'm saying this because I love you, but me and Noah- we think that you delving into this is going to risk you woging in public if you get too passionate about it." She squinted in the bright morning sun, hoping that they could carry on walking soon.

"That's not going to happen, Hannah. I've never woged before. We don't even know if I'm a Blutblad like Noah, or a Fuchsbau like you."

Hannah's eyes grew wide as someone strolled past walking their scruffy little dog which had a mangy yellow fur coat that made Hannah desperately want to wash it. Their parents had drilled it into the triplets not to speak about anything Wesen where people might be able to hear. Just in case. Quinn sometimes needed to be reminded of this constantly

"Quinn!"

"Sorry…" Quinn nervously squeezed her elbow. "Maybe I should speak to someone at the precinct about it after school?"

Hannah flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and carried on walking in the direction of school. The brown leaves crunched underfoot which made Hannah only miss the Summer more. Autumn always brought a sudden crispness to the morning air that made children love pretending to be dragons when they breathed.

Whilst Hannah loved her sister, she felt exhausted whenever the newspaper article came up. Quinn was so driven when she had her mind set on something and Hannah was the sensible one of the three siblings. It was Noah, Hannah and Quinn – they had been together through thick and thin. Whilst Noah was outgoing and energetic, Quinn was unmistakably curious and never really thought things through. Fortunately for Quinn, Hannah and Noah were there to bail her out without their parents knowing.

The three's parents were Monroe and Rosalee, the owners of the Exotic Spice and Tea Shop. The Blutblad and the Fuchsbau. Whenever the triplet's parents were away on Wesen related business, they left the shop in the capable hands of Hannah. After all, she was the sensible triplet.

Hannah nearly walked past the school from being so distracted, she quietly chuckled to herself.

Her eyes caught notice of what looked like a memorial that had been set up for April just by the entrance gates. Bouquets of beautiful flowers had been tied to the cast iron fences and letters had littered the remaining space. There were a couple of the younger students huddled nearby it who were in tears.

 _Not that they actually knew April or had a conversation with her,_ Hannah thought, but she kept her mouth shut so not to cause a scene.

For a moment, she watched the candles that were flickering in the morning breeze around a gold framed photo of April. It was her year photo from her sophomore year. A photo of a girl who knew nothing about what was in store for her.

In Portland, people didn't just go missing. They mostly ended up dead because of some 'unexplainable' scenario that Hannah knew the answer to.

"Hey- Hannah, wait up!"

Hannah heard one of the family's closest friends, Kelly Burkhardt, call out. He had his rucksack hanging over one shoulder of his letterman jacket as he jogged up to Hannah. The jacket would have been in immaculate condition, if it weren't for the small tear on the collar which was the result of a close Wesen encounter the previous term. He flashed a charming smile at the brunette girl as he waited her response.

"Kelly, hey. How was your summer? My mom mentioned you and your dad were in Canada for a family gathering," Hannah replied, winking at him to indicate the hidden message.

In order to talk about anything Grimm or Wesen, they tended to use code words like family gatherings, because no one would question it.

He nodded understandingly. "Yeah, that family gathering was interesting. Dad still doesn't like me taking control, he just likes me to observe." Kelly looked over Hannah's shoulder. "Oh hey Quinn."

The smile on Kelly's face vanished when Quinn walked straight past them without saying a word, or even acknowledging him. He wanted to ask what was bothering Quinn but he knew that it was probably better not to ask. She was quite feisty if you said the wrong thing, and it was very easy to say the wrong thing around her.

Hannah pulled her denim jacket tighter around her. "She's still convinced April's disappearance is… related to- um, shifts..."

Kelly shook his head. "I've trying to get a look in to the investigation while I'm volunteering at the precinct, but the Captain is watching me like a hawk. You know, I kind of miss Captain Renard. Having his particular skillset in the precinct was valuable."

Hannah started to walk up to the main school building. "It's beginning to sound like being back at square one when your dad had to hide everything from everyone."

One of the guys who was on the football team called out to Kelly to get a move on for registration and to remember to sign up to the trials. Kelly turned to Hannah, starting to walk away backwards.

"See you later, my favourite FB!"

-o-

Quinn's first day as a senior was uneventful and she couldn't drag her mind away from April.

The article mentioned that Mr and Mrs Delaney last saw April return home from her evening run, but in the morning she was gone.

'Vanished without a trace.' Her bedroom was apparently untouched and looked like it hadn't been lived in for years.

The press had swarmed at the house, which meant that Quinn knew exactly where the house was. It was just a slight detour that wouldn't take up too much time. With Hannah taking care of the tea shop, Quinn decided to go to the house and see whether there was more to be found out.

The Delaney's front lawn was littered with for sale signs, which seemed all the more unusual. If someone's daughter went missing, you would expect the family to insist on staying, no matter what, or at least until the body showed up.

Quinn walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door looked out of place. It was this elegant and wide with large intricate carvings in it, but from the look of the frame, a thick layer of paint had been slathered over the door clumsily. As Quinn pressed the doorbell, she could hear the high pitched tune echoing on the other side of the door.

Mrs Delaney answered the door. She looked tired and as though she hadn't slept properly in weeks. Her head had been pulled back into a loose scruffy ponytail, giving off the appearance that she had just gotten out of bed not an hour ago.

"Hello?" she asked, prompting a response from the young girl.

"Hi, you probably don't know me but I'm Hannah. I'm in April's art class. I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you."

This was another of those moments where Quinn was grateful to have a similar appearance to Hannah as it allowed her to snoop without being the one to blame.

"Oh, okay. Please come on in." Mrs Delaney opened the door wider, smiling weakly.

There were photos of the family dotted about the hallway and it looked like one had been taken every year, chartering April's progression as she grew up.

"So how are you Hannah?" Mrs Delaney sat down on a cream coloured sofa and looked up at Quinn who eventually lowered herself to the armchair to one side of the sofa.

Quinn squirmed, trying to relax against a floral cushion. "I'm- a little bit lost. Something doesn't seem right. It's not like her… I wanted to know more about April and-"

"Are you absolutely serious?" Mrs Delaney snapped angrily. "How dare you come into my home as if you are the press snooping around for some scoop!"

Mrs Delaney's face shifted and her features changed dramatically. Her skin was now like a fuzzy peach apart from a patch of wispy white hairs under her nose. Even Mrs Delaney's ears were larger and more noticeable as they grew up and out from her face.

Knowing that someone had just woged and not reacting was something that Quinn had developed a knack for.

"Get out, get out!" April's mother shouted aggressively and shaking uncontrollably. "Don't come back here again!" She woged back and buried her hands in her face.

Quinn nearly tripped down the stairs by the front door from shock and fear. She staggered down the path and broke out into a quick run to get away as quick as she could.

The next thing on her mind was to determine what kind of Wesen Mrs Delaney was. She woged into something that looked like a ferret, or a mouse – all it would take to find out was a look through the books. The basement of the tea shop had been turned into something of a Grimm library. All the books that Monroe and Rosalee's families had passed down the generations were kept there, along with some other important artefacts. It would have been even better if Quinn could sneak into the new caravan that was kept in a secluded part of town near an old scrapyard, but she didn't want to be sneaking in this late in the evening.

The sky was dark and the clouds were obscuring any chance of seeing some stars. That was one thing that Quinn hated about Portland, and probably a lot of other places to. The light pollution and cloudy weather stopped you seeing the stars at night. Quinn loved seeing them, it reminded her of the times where she and her dad would go hiking through the forest and head to the highest point and just watch the stars overhead. The air was cold and sent chills down her spine as she headed for the tea shop where she ran straight into Hannah coming out, about to lock up. Which completely screwed up her plan to investigate Mrs Delaney. She felt like Hannah didn't understand, and would just roll her eyes. The Hannah eye roll.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" Hannah asked quickly, turning the key in the lock. She paused, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I wanted to check in on you and see how you were…" Quinn replied nervously, knowing her voice was shaking. "How was the shop?" Silently admitting defeat, she began walking home with her sister.

"It was alright – had an old lady ask for a weird concoction that not even William knew about!"

William was a man who their parents had brought in to work at the shop. He had just moved to Portland from California and he was a hit with the clients. The women loved the attractive young man that was working behind the counter. Hannah enjoyed working alongside him, finding it funny that a Kehrseite was working in a Wesen tea shop and seemed to have no idea when people asked for help in their woged form.

The sisters walked home slowly, and Hannah sensed that there was something on her sister's mind, but was too tired from her evening juggling science homework and serving customers. Suddenly her ears began to tingle and she heard a sharp screeching sound.

"Did you hear that?" Hannah asked, pulling her hair away from her ear.

There had just been a smash sound.

Leaving her sister behind, Hannah sprinted down the road towards the intersection. She quickly looked up and down to see where the sound originated from. That's when she saw the crash.

A red sports car had collided head on with a dirty jeep. Under the amber light from the streets, there was a figure crouched over something, almost nuzzling the ground.

"Oh my gosh- are you alright?" Hannah shouted, trying to catch her breath as she ran towards the crash.

The figure whipped around to see what coming its way. It snarled at Hannah who fell back in shock. Her hands scraped against the rough gravel as she scrambled to get away from the approaching figure.

"Two for the price of one…" the figure said, baring its teeth at her.

Its head jerked when a police siren sounded out in the distance and they darted away, vaulting over a nearby fence.

"Hannah!" Quinn puffed, clutching her side from the stitch that felt like it was ripping her side apart. "Oh my god – Hannah!" Quinn scampered across the floor to kneel beside an unconscious woman who had a wound on her right shoulder that looked like teeth marks. She yanked her arms free from her coat and pressed it to the woman's shoulder as the emergency services arrived.

The paramedics rushed to aid her, setting their kit down on the ground. "Thank you miss, we can take it from here."

Quinn stood up, trying not to freak out. The adrenaline was slowing down and she was beginning to realise what had happened.

"Quinn? Hannah? What are you doing here?" a female voice asked hastily.

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "Diana, is… is that really you?"

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So I wanted to create a similar but different world, and I hope that there's enough mystery and drama in this initial chapter to kept you hooked!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! I love writing this story, and a big thank you to my amazing beta, StormyMonday

 **Chapter 02**

Diana's eyes darted between Hannah and Quinn, still in shock that she was seeing two thirds of the triplets at the scene of an accident. She had been restricted to desk work ever since she joined the precinct and was forced to just watch as all her colleagues had to go off and investigate murders and crime – some of which sounded Wesen related. This car crash was the first time Diana Schade-Renard had left the precinct for a job.

Quinn rushed to Diana's side. "Diana, I need to talk to you about April Delaney, the girl who disappeared."

Diana's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Quinn, dragging her to the side of the road, away from the commotion of the accident. "I told you to drop your little investigation because there is just no way that I can stop you from getting in trouble with the captain if word gets out that you've been poking around."

"But this time I really found something!" Quinn snapped, looking at the older woman with wide eyes.

There was a moment where Diana wondered what Quinn could have possibly found, but her superior officer, Detective Amelia Montoya, called out to her.

"Diana- get over here!" Detective Montoya stood by the crashed cars with folded arms. She was a petite woman who was slightly older than Diana. Her hair had been loosely pulled back into an elegant braided bun. Its messy appearance only added to her look. Montoya had a pretty face, but it came with a hot temper if you pushed her buttons. "Have you obtained the witness statements from these two girls?" she asked aggressively.

Diana could feel the older woman's burning gaze as she shook her head. The paramedics lifted the stretcher into the ambulance and shut the back doors quickly before running around to the front and getting in. The blue lights rotated, illuminating the street as the ambulance and one of the police cars sped off towards the hospital. Diana looked up and down the street, surprised that there weren't more people outside their homes, hankering to get a look at the accident. She pulled out a wire bound notebook with a red cover from her back jean pocket, ready to look active in acquiring witness statements from Hannah and Quinn.

Hannah was sat on the pavement edge, with her hands plastered to the side of her face like she was imitating 'The Scream' painting. Her expression was blank, almost masking the shock.

"Hannah?" Diana started calmly, standing in front of the girl. "I need you to walk me through what happened."

The younger girl ran her hands through her brown hair, unsure of where to start and what to say. She replayed the previous minutes in her head again and again, trying not to flinch at the memory of the woged man baring its teeth at her after feasting on the woman.

"It all happened so quickly. Me and Quinn were just locking up the tea shop around the corner- what am I saying, you know where- when I heard something. It sounded like a high pitched noise. I ran towards the junction just over there…" Hannah's finger pointed down the street at the traffic lights and she saw how much she was shaking. "Yeah… We saw there was a crash. But there was this man. He was crouched over the woman and I called out to him but he- he was, you know…"

Hannah was about to continue when Detective Montoya approached Diana from behind, eager to hear the statements.

"Go on, what was the man?" Montoya asked bluntly, squinting a little as she watched for any indications of deception.

Quinn noted her sister frozen to the spot on the pavement and unable to add to the statement, so she jumped in to help. "He was gone before either of us could get a proper look at him."

The sound of Montoya's heels clicking on the ground as she walked away told the three that they just might have just gotten away with quick thinking. Even the two male officers that were at the scene couldn't keep their eyes off of Montoya as she opened the door of her sleek black car and climbed in.

Diana watched Montoya making a phone call and hastily said goodbye to the two so that she wouldn't upset her superior or end up with a negative report being given to the captain. Seeing as her father was the renowned Captain Renard, it put Diana on the map and made many of her colleagues doubt her abilities or expect more of her. The new captain was secretive and it was very hard to tell what they had planned for the Portland P.D. Her father was now working as the new Captain of Seattle Police Department and enjoying into the fast pace that the larger city had to offer whilst trying to avoid getting caught up in the Royals affairs.

Diana strode over to Montoya's car. "Sorry, I was just getting the last few details from our witnesses. Hopefully the victim will come around and shed some light on the situation."

"Yes, I hope so…" Montoya murmured bluntly. "I'm going to drop you off at the precinct so you can do a background check on the victim."

Rather than protest, Diana nodded and checked her mobile to glance over the notifications which included a message from her half brother, Kelly.

 _Having trouble with Mom, I've just left the precinct, can I come stay with you for a day?_

She rolled her eyes and squeezed her phone in the pocket of her leather jacket, trying not to slouch in the seat at the thought of doing remedial research. Kelly had a habit of fighting with their Hexenbeist mother about wanting to drop out of school to focus on being a full time Grimm, but she was having none of it. Their most recent argument ended up with Kelly walking out whilst his mom threw a vase of flowers across the room, missing him as he slammed the door shut. It always ended up being Diana's responsibility to look after him whenever he left home until things cooled off. Even if it meant that her roommate, Clay, had to temporarily move out of his room. There may have been an occasion where Clay and Diana shared her room, but only once.

Diana fired off a message to Clay, warning him of her brother's probably impending arrival.

"Not distracting you from your personal life, am I Diana?" Montoya had already pulled up alongside the entrance of the precinct and was trying to patiently wait for the blonde to get out of the car. "And Diana…" she called her back.

Diana leant over to look back into the car at Montoya, noticing the gentle amber glow of the nearby streetlight to light up the side of Montoya's face in a mysterious wave.

"I don't want to hear any more about the April Delaney's disappearance. Not in public."

Diana went to protest but clamped her jaw shut and sticking to a simple nod of the head. As she turned to leave, she heaved a deep sigh and listened for the car to pull away.

 _How did she know that Quinn mentioned April?_ She thought absent-mindedly, nearly tripping up the steps into the building. _She was nowhere near us at the time…_

"It's Diana, isn't it?" A middle aged man stood in the entrance hall of the precinct, looking awkward about the upcoming conversation. His gaze flitted between Diana and the police officers and perps who were passing between them, distracting by the hustle and bustle. "I'm- my name is Mr Delaney and I need to-"

Mr Delaney's dark eyes caught sight of something behind Diana and panic washed over his face. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he darted out of the door. Diana tried to follow, bumping straight into a cluster of police officers bringing in an aggressive hooded being. They kicked out and slammed a foot into Diana, connecting with her right hip. The force behind it sent her slamming into the wall, feeling it dig into her back.

The hood slipped down and revealed a woged Siegbarste. The skin around the face was cracked and covered in deep crevasses that made up the leather like texture of its king. It let out a high pitched scream as two police officers hauled them through to the interrogation room. What followed after was the pungent smell that inflamed Diana's nostrils and forced her to get out into the fresh air, but she knew she couldn't just walk out when there was a Siegbarste in the precinct. This particular wesen was known for its durable skin and strength, so there was no way she could leave at this point.

 _Of all days, it had to be today that everything that could go wrong, would go wrong_ … Diana thought to herself, rolling her eyes and turning to go back inside.

She could see the path of destruction that the Siegbarste left behind. Papers were scattered across the floor with junior police officers scurrying about trying to gather them. A chair lay upturned in the middle of the corridor. It was like a mini tornado had ripped its way through the precinct.

As Diana walked to the desk in the far corner of the precinct that she called her own, she wondered what Mr Delaney might have wanted. It wasn't like she was the investigating officer for the disappearance of April Delaney. Plus, Quinn wanting to investigate further into the case made Diana anxious. If Montoya cottoned onto the fact that a teenager was conducting her own investigation, there was no telling what she might do to punish the teen.

"Sorry- I need someone to file these reports and you look like you don't have anything to do at the moment…" a senior detective murmured, dropping a small folder onto the desk and walking away before Diana could even protest.

Instead of protesting, Diana entered the reports into the computer including a robbery or the hit that was out on an ex-sergeant where most of the information had been redacted. Diana's instincts told her it was a short name and most likely Wu's name… What happened with Wu was something that Diana swore never to repeat. When she got to the last report, flinched at a report of April Delaney came up. She almost did a double take in disbelief.

Her eyes darted back and forth over the report about a message left on the tip line dedicated to April.

The transcript of the phone call was intriguing to say the least.

" _Hello? I've got information about April Delaney- you have to investigate the home… Rosewood. I can't say anymore-"_

No more, and no less, which added to the mystery.

A quick internet search about Rosewood brought up a retirement home with absolutely no leads coming from it. Not even a link to the Delaney's. There was no grandparent at the home either.

Diana wondered what other type of home it might be. There wasn't any reference to Rosewood when it came to the Delaney residence. Mr and Mrs Delaney had moved there about eighteen years ago, and not long after they did, they had April.

"There has to be some sort of significance to Rosewood," Diana whispered to herself, leaning back in her seat and resisting the urge to put her feet up on the desk. She wasn't anywhere near senior enough to pull that off.

In the heat of the moment, Diana didn't even realise Montoya marching confidently into the precinct. The more experienced detective glanced over the report that Diana tried to gather together and put out of sight.

"Diana, I thought I made it quite clear that you were not to investigate that young girl's disappearance. The case is closed now leave it alone." Montoya placed her woollen grey coat over her chair, smiling at the fact that she as the centre of attention. "Alright boys, back to work," she said slyly, taunting the officers who were unable to avert their gaze. Before she had a chance to sit down, the phone at her desk started to ring. "This is Detective Montoya." The detective turned to glare at Diana with her piercing dark eyes. "Mrs Delaney, Mrs Delaney… Right… Well I can only apologise… Please, if you leave this with me, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. Of course, you have my word." Amelia Montoya put the phone down slowly. "Diana, with me. Now!"

The anger in Montoya's voice echoed across the room and everyone looked up from their desks with weird eyes to watch Diana.

"O-kay…"

Diana followed slowly behind Montoya who headed towards the empty office next to the Captain's. This office hadn't been used since the last specialist officer was kicked out of the precinct for some reason unbeknownst to Diana.

"Sit down," Montoya ordered sternly, shutting the blinds to keep the others from prying and looking in. "Diana, we both know that you want to progress and move up from your desk work. I thought you were ready to go out into Portland to assist me, but from what I've seen so far, you're distracted and too interested in cases that are not your priority."

"Detective Montoya- I have sat at that desk and worked my backside in the hope that one day, I would be able to be the Captain my father is."

Montoya nodded slowly. "I'm aware of Captain Sean Renard and his word from the Portland P.D. In fact, I remember when he was a mayoral candidate, but that is irrelevant right now." She paused, watching the blonde's expression. "That was obviously Mrs Delaney, she called to make a complaint against your friend, Hannah… The girl that happened to be at our crime scene not an hour ago… Diana, I'm only going to ask you this once. Are you investigating the disappearance of April Delaney?"

Diana's eyes widened at the thought of many things. One, that she wasn't holding her own investigation. Two, that Hannah and probably Quinn were stirring up trouble with the Delaneys. Three, at some point, Montoya chose to take her out on duty out of everyone in the precinct. Also adding to everything was the fact that back at her apartment, Kelly was letting himself in, unaware that she actually had a roommate.

"Diana!" Montoya slapped a hand on the desk, leaning forwards onto it and looking deep into the eyes of the young lady.

"Detective Montoya, I can assure you that I have not been doing any additional investigations. I was actually just filing the report… Something just didn't add up about Rosewood," Diana snapped confidently, standing up to Montoya. "There's more to the care home than meets the eyes."

Montoya started to smile. "You're better than I thought you would be, Diana. I think you're going to make the perfect partner, because I think there is more-"

Diana frowned at Montoya's change of heart, it all made a little more sense when she thought about it. She opened her mouth to agree when there was a loud bang.

"Nobody move!" someone screamed from outside of the office. "We are the Sentinels and we will fight against crimes against our people!"

Montoya flinched at the sudden sound of shattering glass and ducked down at an office chair came crashing into the glass.

Shards of glass flew through the air and without any time to react, Diana flicked her wrists to the side to make the shards stop and gently shower themselves onto the floor and Montoya.

"Sentinels, out!"

Diana looked through the hole in the window above a tangled mess of the blinds and the chair that had been flying across the precinct not moments before. She looked through just in time to see a masked man throw a smoke bomb into the precinct. The office went into chaos as the dark grey smoke billowed out of the canister and created a screen for the Sentinel gang to escape. Her eyes began to sting and water as she flung the door open. Shouts and screams filled her ears as she headed in the direction of where she had seen the Sentinel man standing.

"He's escaped, they've broken him out!" one of the arresting officers shouted.

Diana staggered quickly through the precinct until she managed to get out of the building where they were starting to send in a SWAT team, but it was all too late. Blinking rapidly was the only way to avoid the pain, and made her vision feel like a stop motion film as she hit the pavement. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw someone running away from the precinct.

"Hey!" Diana called out, startling the bystanders that had stopped to see what was going on at the precinct. "I said stop!"

Diana chased after the masked man, heading into the park and then he stopped in the middle of the path and turned slowly.

"You… you're one of us… You're the Hexenbeist hybrid," he said slowly. "I don't believe it, it's true. You're one of the traitors- protecting the humans. The Sentinels are here to protect all Wesen kind from the Grimms." The masked man's voice was muffled by the mask, making it hard to catch every word.

"This isn't the way – we need to promote peace and harmony between Wesen and the Kehrseite. That is the way for Wesen kind to survive."

"Stay out of our way and beware the blood moon…"

 _Blood moon?_

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = thank you for your support with this story so far, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to get started on the next one**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! I love writing this story, and a big thank you to my amazing beta, StormyMonday

 **Chapter 03**

"I've got a message from Diana… She's said that we need to keep a low profile whilst this Sentinel team are around." Hannah's gaze darted along the lines of the text. "And we need to be weary of a Blood Moon, whatever that is."

Her sister wasn't even listening, Quinn had just noticed a leaflet poking out of Noah's rucksack. The rucksack was worn and battered, or well-loved depending on who was looking at it. The leaflet was advertising a meeting for Sentinel.

 _Sentinel Group searching for new recruits – come to the Divinity Church from seven o'clock on the day of the full moon._

 _As an exclusive group, you will require to bring proof of your hidden attributes…_

"Does this seem weird to you?" Quinn asked, holding the leaflet up for Hannah to see. "I've never heard of the Sentinel Group, have you?"

Hannah tilted her head slowly. "You do realise I have just been talking about the Sentinel Group, right? After what happened at the precinct two days ago, it's clear that there are some people like us who… well they aren't really like us. We may all be Wesen, but we don't share the same views."

"Alright for you, you Fuchsbau. I'm not exactly a Wesen…"

"Oh come on Quinn. Don't be like that. We might not know what you are, but you're the daughter of a Fuchsbau and Blutbad. Never forget that." Hannah noticed something out of the window and pressed her face up to the glass to get a closer look. "Mail... at this time?"

Quinn was ultimately distracted by the leaflet turning up in Noah's bag. "Do you think that… that Noah's going to go to this thing?"

"Not likely, Q. His best friend is a Grimm."

Hannah grabbed a knitted scarf off the stand and wrapped it around her neck tightly. She said goodbye to her sister and stepped out for a little walk. It was quiet outside, with a gentle but cold breeze in the air. Hannah passed the mailbox and noticed that something had been crammed into it.

Opening the small metal lid, she peered inside and cried out in disgust. The putrid smell inflamed her nostrils as she inhaled sharply. Inside, we a rotting piece of meat, but this wasn't the first time that something of this nature had been left in their mailbox. It was unexplained and none of the family could tell why it had appeared there.

Hannah grabbed a tissue from her coat pocket and picked up the rotting meat, wrapping it up in the folds of the flimsy tissue. She held it in her closed hand and walked slowly towards the house on the corner of the street. Whilst it wasn't the first time she had found the rotting meat in the mailbox, it was the first time Hannah was about to confront the culprit.

The house belonged to a boy and his parents. Hannah knew that the boy was a trouble maker. Ever since the Monroe had Rosalie had moved their family into this new home, they had always felt like they were being watched. The family on the corner clearly had a problem, but were too cowardly to come out and say it. She had caught the boy hanging about the mailbox one time, but didn't want to draw any attention to it.

Looking up at the window on the second floor above the door, Hannah squeezed the rotting meat, ignoring the dampness she was feeling. Hurling the meat through the air, she watched as the meaty tissue slapped into the glass. The tissue clung to the window and the rotten slab of meat dragged itself down to sit on the window sill.

She waited until the window opened and the boy poked his head out of the window. The boy had scruffy blonde hair that was spiked up in an unusual way.

"Uh, do you mind?" he asked lazily.

"Just returning what you left for us. Last warning kid, don't do it again," Hannah growled before turning to walk back towards home.

As she heaved one big sigh of relief to have had the courage to sort out this meaty dispute, something slapped her in the back of the head. Frozen in disgust, she slowly turned around angrily.

The boy was cackling from his window, gripping the windowsill as he leant out the window to get a good look at Hannah.

"You are going to regret that!" Hannah snapped, racing back towards the house and moments away from exacting her revenge on him. She didn't even notice that she had woged in the midst of the palaver.

"Hannah!" Someone slammed into the side of her, dragging her to the ground.

"Kelly, jesus! What the hell?" Hannah gasped, feeling a tightness in her chest. "Do you mind?"

When Kelly had thrown himself at Hannah, he had practically landed on top of her. He immediately rolled off and offered a hand to her.

"Sorry, I just acted impulsively." Kelly lifted Hannah up off the floor. "You were woged and I didn't know what you were going to do." He stopped talking to glance up at the laughing boy. "Come on, let's go back to yours. There's something I want to ask you guys."

Hannah nodded in defeat, dusting herself down and shooting the house on the corner one last dirty look. It was one thing to be humiliated by a piece of rotten meat, but another to be denied revenge by a Grimm.

"Do you want to tell me what the rotten meat incident was all about?" Kelly asked, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"It's nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me, you were two steps from tearing the guy's head off."

"Maybe- but he might have deserved it." Hannah slammed the mailbox shut when they passed it, not even caring about the fact that it had opened again. "No, it's not the first time."

"Maybe you should hatch a plan to stop them from leaving unwanted gifts in your mailbox…" Kelly mumbled, smiling cheekily as he stamped his feet to get any loose remnants of dirt off before entering the house.

Kelly hung his coat up on the coat stand and noticed the family photo that was on the dresser in the hallway. Rosalie, Monroe, Noah, Hannah and Quinn were on a skiing holiday and all clad in their fluorescent ski jackets.

Hannah spotted him staring at the frame. "That was last Christmas, the last time we were able to get away together as a family. Since then, our parents have been going all over the country dealing with Wesen issues and… Quinn, what are you doing?"

There was a sudden scrunching of paper as Quinn nervously gathered up all the newspaper articles that were on the table. Hannah slammed a hand down on one of the articles when she caught a glimpse of the name appearing in the headline.

April Delaney.

"Come on Quinn, I thought we agreed that you were going to stop this madness of investigating that disappearance." Hannah paused, suddenly widening her eyes in realisation. "Okay, there's something I need to ask you and I'm honestly only going to ask you once. Did you go and see Mrs Delaney earlier this month?"

"No."

"Liar!" Hannah squealed, lurching for her sister who darted backwards, knocking a chair. "You went to go and see her claiming to be me, are you insane?"

"But she's like you, she's Wesen…"

Kelly felt incredibly awkward as he watched the argument between the two girls unfold before him, but when he heard the word 'Wesen', he knew that there was more to it than just Quinn nosily investigating the disappearance.

"What did the Wesen look like?" Kelly asked, only for the girls to go silent and stare at him with a blank expression. "Come on, that doesn't sound unusual to you… Girl goes missing, and her parents- or her mother, just so happens to be Wesen?"

Quinn felt a wave of relief go over her as Kelly seemed to be on her side with the whole whether or not to investigate the disappearance of April Delaney. "Yes. She woged into something and in the commotion of covering her face, she screamed at me to leave."

Hannah gasped. "So you did go and visit her? The school called me into the principal's office because of that! You said you were me when you visited. Quinn, do you have _any_ idea how much hassle you have put me through? And you haven't even apologised to me." Rather than listen to her sister's feeble apology, Hannah stormed off out of the house.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been investigating this… Hannah clearly doesn't want me to and-"

"Don't apologise, if it is wesen related, then we need to do something about it." Kelly pulled up a chair and pushed another one out for her. "Sit down- tell me what they looked like."

Quinn reluctantly sat down and divulged what she had seen Mrs Delaney woge into. With a strong looking jaw and long round ears. The appearance was reminiscent of a monkey or a dormouse, but she didn't know the name of this one and her poorly executed drawing wasn't helping Kelly to determine the name. It did make it him laugh though and beg to keep it.

"Listen, I'll talk to Diana about it and hopefully she'll know exactly what it looks like. Maybe she'll tell me what the police know about the disappearance." Kelly glanced at the pile and seemed confused by the leaflet advertising the Sentinel Group meeting. "What's this? You're not seriously going to this, are you?"

Quinn peered around the table to see what he was looking at. "Oh that? It's something I spotted in Noah's schoolbag. Probably nothing."

"I've never heard of the Sentinel Group though… I hope Noah's not going whatever it is." Kelly paused. "Make sure he doesn't go, I know what he's like. Easily swayed and follows the crowd."

The dimming light outside told Kelly that he should probably make his way back to Diana's apartment on the far side of town. He stepped out onto the street and started to think about what might have happened to April Delaney. She was a pretty girl who was her science lab partner on occasion. April was calm and methodical when they did any projects, but she always seemed so distant if you tried to get to know her outside of the school environment.

Walking along the path, Kelly pulled out his phone to check if he had any updates or texts. Apart from one from his mother asking him to tell her he was fine, there was nothing new. Until 'Dad' appeared on the screen with a photo of the pair.

"Hey Dad, have you managed to sort out the little Rißfleisch dispute?"

"Yeah Kelly, that's all okay. I'm on my way back home now, but your mom tells me that you've absconded again… I thought we talked about this."

Kelly stepped out straight into the road without even looking. "So you just do the dirty work and become the mouth piece, right? I thought you were the Grimm in your relationship, not her."

"Well you can't blame me for wanting to promote harmony in the Burkhardt family-" Nick stopped mid-sentence. "Promise me you'll be home tomorrow."

"Fine, promise. Dad- there's something I want to ask you about the Wesen kind. Quinn met one and she doesn't know what it was. Can you help a Grimm out?" Kelly started to tell his dad about all the details that Quinn had used to describe Mrs Delaney's woged form. "So what does it sound like?"

"Off the top of my head, that sounds like a Mauzhertz, but you've seen them already. Try looking up Ungeziefer Greifer, could be that… I have to go now, I'll see you soon, son."

"Yeah, bye Dad." Kelly passed a missing poster for a little white cat which reminded him of something. "Did anything ever come up about Wu?"

"No, not here, but we're still on the lookout. Don't do anything stupid, Kelly. Bye son."

The call was disconnected before Kelly had time to talk about the Sentinel Group, but it would be a conversation to have at a later date.

-o-

Diana tossed her keys into the glass dish beside the door, listening to clatter as they clinked against Clay's set. She had hoped that she had given enough time for her flatmate to move his personal items and photos out of his room to make it look like a guest room.

"Hey Diana…" Kelly called out from the kitchen counter. "I made dinner, hope you don't mind pasta."

"Pasta sounds good, it's been a long day," Diana sighed, sitting up at the breakfast bar as Kelly dished up a bowl for her. She wrinkled her nose at the unusual concoction that had been prepared for her. "I'm too hungry to even ask what's in this?"

"So I take it Detective Montoya was busy strutting her stuff around the precinct, as usual?"

"God Kel- it's bad enough to have every guy in the precinct ogle and comment, I don't need my kid half-brother joining the queue to date her."

"So she's single?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like I have work to do with her…"

"Pick someone your own age, sunshine." Diana wasn't sure whether she was enjoying Kelly's pasta dish, but pressed on politely. "I wanted to ask you what you knew about April Delaney. I'll show you my hand, if you show me yours. I know you wanted to ask"

Kelly screwed up his nose and seemed caught off guard. "I really did want to ask you the same thing… Yeah, she was in my science class, occasionally we were lab partners. Everyone thought she was pretty, but whenever I tried to get to know her outside of the lab, she didn't want to know. When April disappeared, all her 'friends' came out of the woodwork and claimed that they were deeply saddened by the loss." He hesitated about telling Diana about Mrs Delaney, but eventually decided that it needed to be shared. "Quinn also did a bit of investigating, she went to go and see Mrs Delaney and-"

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Stop the lecture… But Mrs Delaney is a Ungeziefer Greifer. At least that is what it sounds like to me and Dad based on what Quinn described."

"Interesting…" Diana picked up a book about Wesen from the bookshelf and flicked through the pages. "It sounds probable, but was April one?"

"No- I've never seen her woge and I never really sensed anything Wesen related about her." Kelly urged Diana to tell him what she knew.

"I got an anonymous tip to investigate Rosewood, but that just came up with a retirement home."

"Rosewood in Portland, or Rosewood somewhere else, could be a chain or whole enterprise. Maybe Rosewood is an orphanage and that's key to the investigation. How did the police not pick it up, Diana? April was adopted by Mr and Mrs Delaney…"

"Then I guess we all know what I am going to be doing sometime this week…" Diana scribbled things down in the little notebook that she kept tucked in her back pocket.

-o-

Noah was sat in one of the back rows of the Divinity Church. It was a beautifully serene church with an intricate stained glass window at the far end for all the church goers to gawp at. Candles were lighting up the aisles on their candelabras on the wall that add a slight spooky tone to the event. Noah didn't really know why he was at this event, but he was eager to know what the Sentinel Group was all about.

The lead man stood up at the altar. He was wearing a dark suit and a silky orange coloured tie. From the way he stood at the altar, he looked so unbelievably confident and prepared for anything that might come their way.

"My Wesen brothers and sisters – I know you are all wondering why I have brought you here. My name is Kristoff DeLuca. I have brought you all here because we have an epidemic in our mists. There is an infestation, the Kehrseite- they don't understand that it is _us_ who runs Portland." He brought up his hands confidently. "That is why we must fight back. Show them that it is us who is in charge. They should be bowing down to us."

A worried looking man stood up in protest. "But they don't know about us – the only one who knows about us is the Grimm, and his friends…"

The man's face jerked to the side and his face sprouted white and black long hairs. From his jaw, two long, sharp teeth grew, baring at the audience. "My dear sheep friend, you need not worry. I understand your concern, but we are special. We are gifted by God and he knows that we are this world's future. Wesen will come out victorious. I have a plan – from now on, we divide the city into four districts. Each district will be under the watch of one carefully selected brother or sister. Those four will be selected based on the performance over the next days."

Noah looked around, trying to understand what was going on.

"The new dawn of the Sentinels is here!" Kristoff shouted, throwing a first in the air as the majority of the attendees screeched and roared in agreement.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = The Sentinel Group is here to make some trouble – don't forget to review the chapter! Thank you for the support so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! I love writing this story, and cannot wait to write more chapters

 **Chapter 04**

Noah waited until some other people stood up so not to draw attention to himself when he darted for the exit. He felt a sense of danger and that he needed to get out of there - an urge that he just could not ignore. Pushing past a burly looking man, Noah shuffled out onto the aisle of the church with his head kept down. With his gaze fixed on the dusty blue carpet on the aisle, he headed towards the glass double doors at the rear of the church.

"Not signing up son?" a cool and confident voice asked from behind him. "That certainly won't do."

Noah turned slowly, finding himself nearly eye-to-eye with Kristoff DeLuca. "I - Well, I needed to think things over... and my parents will be wondering where I am."

"No, no, no. You're a very special boy. You are the one I choose." Kristoff paused, smirking a little. "There is something so enigmatic about you."

"There's nothing special about me."

"Nonsense!" Kristoff slapped Noah hard on the back, forcing him to walk away from the doors and towards a small office down a narrow corridor.

As Kristoff guided Noah into the chair opposite the desk, the door slammed shut.

The office was filled with religious statuettes. They were on the corners of the desk, on the bookcase to the left and even balanced precariously on the windowsill to the right. It made Noah feel even more uncomfortable than he already was about being in a church because he and his family were not religious themselves.

Kristoff leant back against the desk with his fingers drumming the freshly polished wood. "I want you to be the leader in the south."

Noah shook his head, clenching his fists. "No- I mean, come on. Why me?"

"Have faith, Mr Monroe..." Kristoff smiled. "Yes. I know exactly who you are, though I am surprised that a child of two brawling Wesen families would attend a Sentinel Group meeting. Lord knows that you would end up with a target on your back."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"It's quite simple really, you're mine now." Kristoff leant over, getting close to the young boy's face. "If everyone knew what you really were, they would eat you alive. But I'm prepared to put my neck on the line for you... and your two sisters... for a price. You are going to be the Sentinel Warden of the South. By choosing you as one of my four wardens, it puts an untouchable protection on you."

Noah didn't like the sound of the proposal and awkwardly stood up, sidling around the chair. "And if I say no?"

The laugh that echoed in the office sent a shiver down Noah's spine.

 _I don't want to know the answer to anymore... What would Mum and Dad say?_ Noah thought to himself, forgetting the situation for a moment.

"I need an answer," Kristoff prompted with a harsh tone.

-o-

Hannah was sat in her room, listening to music whilst she worked on a bit of homework that wasn't due until the end of the week.

"Hannah- do you know where Noah is?" she heard Quinn call through the house.

With a roll of her eyes, Hannah responded bluntly saying, "No- can't say that I do..."

"Aren't you worried?"

"No!" Hannah shouted, turning up the volume on her music.

Quinn burst into the room, throwing the door open. "What if he's been captured by another Grimm?"

Hannah reached out and turned the stereo off. "Quinn. There is no way that our Wesen brother has been captured by a Grimm."

"What if he has?"

"Then go look for him!" Hannah snapped aggressively, feeling her Fuchsbau features breaking out in her face. "Urgh- now look what you made me do!" Hannah covered her furry face and dashed for the bathroom.

Quinn went to apologise but the door was slammed in her face. Her mouth moves uncontrollably as she fought to try and say the right thing. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to..."

"Go away Quinn!"

The girl walked away and down the stairs, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway.

 _Who am I? What am I?_ Quinn thought to herself as she checked her reflection.

Having two different species of Wesen for parents made Quinn incredibly conscious and self-aware of the fact that her two siblings had the ability to woge, but she hadn't...

There was a knock at the door that caught Quinn by surprise. Opening the door slowly, she found Kelly standing on the porch.

He smiled slightly and knocked his feet on the wood panels of the porch.

Quinn's face lit up when she realised it was him. "Hey Kelly! It's good to see you! How have you been?" She paused, sharply inhaling. "Are you here about the Wesen group called Sentinel? Noah went to this-"

Kelly nervously shuffled back, nearly missing his footing. "Woah, breathe Quinn... I was- I er... is? I was just wondering-"

"What is it Kelly? You're acting really weird." Quinn tried to hide the smile on her face and disguise the heat that was turning her cheeks red. "Kelly?"

"Is Hannah home?"

Internally, Quinn heard the sound of shattering glass and overcome with hurt, she impulsively ran out of the house and disappeared down the street out of sight.

Kelly awkwardly stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. He called out Hannah's name, but no one answered. There was a part of him that thought he should call her phone, but then decided it would be useless.

Instead of venturing upstairs to look for her, Kelly sat down on the sofa and rested his elbows on his knees as he tried to relax.

The soft singing voice echoed through the house as someone Kelly presumed to be Hannah, cane down the stairs.

 _She sure can sing..._ Kelly thought, smiling a little.

"Hey Hannah."

Hannah was clearly not aware of Kelly's presence and screamed, collapsing into the wall. "Jesus Kelly! How the hell did you get in here? You frightened me half to death."

"You didn't woge though, did you?" Kelly responded playfully. "I uh- Well, I wanted to talk to you... about something."

"Wait a second. Where did Quinn go?"

"Oh- uh, well she kind of ran off when I told her that I came to speak to you..."

"Are you feeling okay?" Hannah grabbed her coat and stared at Kelly. "Well come on, we have to go and find her. With all the stuff that's going on with the Sentinel group, the last thing I want is to find out that my brother's not only joined them, but my sister's about to be a sacrificial Seelengut."

Hannah ran out and jumped down from the porch, rushing straight into her parents returning from a Wesen council meeting.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? I thought the council meeting wouldn't end until tonight..." Hannah stammered, trying to remain calm.

Monroe immediately woged when he saw the front door wide open. His red eyes fixed on the house as he breathed heavily.

"Dad, it's fine. It's just Kelly." Hannah placed a hand on Monroe's arm, pulling him out of his woged state with a worried expression. "Like I said, everything is absolutely fine, I promise. We're just going for a walk."

Rosalie smiled when she saw Kelly close the front door behind him and pulled Hannah aside. "Do we need to have a talk about this?"

"Mom! What? No! Kelly's just my friend, and at the end of the day, he's a Grimm!"

Monroe couldn't help but overhear the conversation and correct his daughter. " _Half_ Grimm."

Hannah stormed off away from her parents, dragging Kelly alongside her. If anyone who didn't know her had seen her face, they would have say it matched the gloomy clouds overhead. A part of her wondered the real motive as to why Kelly had appeared on her doorstep and what he must have said to Quinn that would make her run off. Admittedly, Hannah thought about how Quinn felt for Kelly and bit her lip.

"What did you say to Quinn when you come to the door?" Hannah stopped in the middle of pavement, feeling the cold wind blowing through her coat.

The skies overhead were dark and the odd rain drop fell on the pair's heads, dampening their spirits slightly.

"I don't know, Hannah. I guess I was kind of- I just said that I wasn't there to see her, but you..." Kelly stumbled over his words as nerves got the better of him. "I don't understand what she could be so upset about."

Hannah tipped her head back, feeling the cold of the rain on her face. "Go home Kelly, I know where she is. I'll find her don't worry."

Turning on her toes, Hannah swung around to head in the direction of where she knew Hannah would be hiding.

"Hannah- where are you going?"

Hannah blocked out Kelly's voice as he warned her about the Sentinel Group and how it wasn't safe for her to be wandering about alone. The young Fuchsbau ignored it, knowing that the same could have been said to Quinn.

Passing the houses in the neighbourhood, curtains twitching with their inhabitants trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that was passing by. The rain was getting heavy and cars were travelling at great speed in the rush to get home. Some caught puddles, spraying Hannah and soaking her through.

She remembered the first time she found Quinn's hiding place. Quinn has been missing for a whole day and the family had gone out into Portland. Even the Burkhardt family. Hannah had been walking through the forest and happened to walk upon a stone circle.

So the stone circle was where she was now headed. Hannah crawled through a hole in a wire fence that bordered the forest. A fence had been put up around the forest when a series of attacks had occurred there. Clearly it was Wesen related, but it's very tricky to explain that to the Kehrseite population.

Hannah's walking boots pounded the wet and muddy ground, placing her footing precariously in an effort to not slip. She had to stop and fumbled to get her phone out of her coat pocket. Just as she had turned on the torch light on his phone, something barged into Hannah.

"Hey!" she shouted as her phone was flung across the mud.

Stumbling over to her phone, Hannah heard something over her shoulder and squinted through the rain that was plastering her hair to her face. Through the tall, narrow tree trunks, she couldn't see anything.

"You're absolutely fine, Hannah... there's no one here... there's no one here..." Hannah mumbled to herself, turning back to pick up her phone.

She jumped, finding herself face to face with an ugly faced being.

It had wide eyes and thick black wiry hair and a beard that followed the curvature of his face.

A familiar voice called out behind, "Hannah!"

The angry expression in the stranger's eyes dropped to shock and sadness when he saw Hannah and he sped off into the rain.

"Hey! Come back!" Hannah tried to get up quickly, but the mud gave way under her foot and her knees slammed into the muddy ground.

"Hannah!"

"Kelly, I told you to go home!" Hannah screamed above the sound of the rain hammering down through the trees.

"I couldn't leave you wandering out here alone!" Kelly yelled back in a frustrated tone. "Not this time, Hannah! Come on, we need to get you out of the rain..." He extended his hand out to his childhood friend.

Hannah looked at him closely, realising the pieces were falling into place. "Why did you come to my house to see me?" She blinked rapidly as the rain blurred her vision.

This is either about to get really awkward or a laugh out loud situation...

"I wanted to ask you something."

"You've already said that, just tell me why!"

"It doesn't matter," Kelly replied, backing away from Hannah who was slowly approaching him. "It was a stupid thought anyway."

"Well it might not have been..." Hannah stopped for a moment. "Do you like me?"

"What? Well of course I do. You, Noah and Quinn are like my best friends..." Kelly felt his palms and face go hot and sweaty, making him grateful that the rain had disguised it.

"I don't mean as a friend, Kelly." Hannah started to pull away from the situation. "God this is so messed up!"

Kelly felt like he had been slapped in the face for no reason. "Messed up! How is this messed up?"

"You're really going to make me spell it out for you?" Hannah retraced her steps and started to head in the direction she hoped the stone circle was in. "Quinn likes you Kelly, and as more than just a friend."

But Kelly didn't quite hear the whole thing correctly, making a huge error. "Are you serious? You mean, you-"

"Can't you see it?"

"Well not really. I find these kinds of situations hard to read-"

"Quinn!" Hannah started to shout in the hope of her triplet sister could hear her. "Quinn!"

The pair eventually found the stone circle, along with Quinn huddled up next to one and shivering uncontrollably.

"Quinn! Oh my god, Quinn, what were you thinking?" Without missing a beat, Hannah took off her thick coat and draped it around her sodden sister. "Let's get you home..." Hannah tried to lift Quinn, but she was not quite strong enough to support her, especially when both of them were soaking wet and partly muddy. "Help, Kelly..."

-o-

Kelly carried the ice cold Quinn back to the triplet's house as the rain began to ease off. By the time they arrived at the door, everyone was shivering.

Rosalie was distraught at the sight of them and rushed to grab some towels as they dripped onto the wood floor. She returned with a thick towel for each of the three before helping Quinn up the stairs.

As usual, Kelly seemed out of place in the house and opened the door to leave. He walked slowly down the porch steps, feeling rigid from the sodden wet clothes he was wearing.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway wearing a fresh set of clothes and her chestnut brown hair hanging limp and wet past her shoulders.

Kelly shrugged. "Home? I guess... I can feel your dad boring a hole into the back of my head the way he looks at me."

"Thank you," Hannah said softly.

"What for?"

"For not listening to me telling you to go home and consequentially saving Quinn." Hannah stopped herself from getting carried away in the moment, walking down the damp porch steps towards Kelly. "So thank you..."

"It's what I do."

Despite the height difference between them, with Hannah staying one step above Kelly, they were eye to eye. Their breathing was both unsteady and they watched each other closely for a split second.

Rosalie appeared in the doorway, about to shut the door and stop the draft when she caught a glimpse of Kelly and Hannah kissing. Only for a moment as Hannah nervously pulled away, fumbling to string a sentence together.

It made the mother's heart flutter and break at the same time, because, she knew that both of her daughters had secret, hidden feelings for the son of a Grimm.

She set about picking up the damp towels as Hannah returned.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can sweetie. Let's talk in the kitchen. I'll make you some nettle tea with added spice to warm you up."

Rosalie led her daughter into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard containing all her spice, herb and concoctions in different sized jars. The soothing aroma hit her as she picked out the various jars needed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rosalie asked, trying not to make assumptions over the reason for the conversation, but she couldn't help it. "It's not about a certain Grimm boy, is it?"

Hannah's cheeks burnt hotter than a volcanic eruption. "What!? No! I wanted to ask you about Wu..."

"Wu? Where do you know that name from?"

"Diana told me about him Mom. How he disappeared. What... what happened to him? Do you think he's hiding in the forest?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know if I'm right or not, but I think I saw him in the woods... he looked at me like he recognised me."

"Here."

Hannah was about to take the steaming mug when they heard the splintering sound of the front door being kicked in.

"The Sentinels are here!"

Monroe's predator-like roar echoed through the house and grunts and punches could be heard from the kitchen. Just as Hannah was about to investigate, her father was thrown into the kitchen, slamming onto the floor with a great force. "Dad!"

Hannah looked into the next room to see a tall, dark man with squashed features and jagged teeth staring at her with a nasty smile on his face. He turned to look between Quinn and Hannah.

"Hannah, get out of here now! That's a Drang Zorn!" Rosalie was about to stand in front of Hannah when her daughter darted away. "No!" Rosalie's features shifted into their Fuchsbau appearance.

Hannah went to kick the Drang Zorn in the stomach - Quinn was out cold and lying on the sofa nearby and needed protecting. Her slipper boots landed square in the stomach of the intruder who staggered back slightly.

"The Sentinels have chosen!" the Drang Zorn shouted, grabbing Hannah and lifting her up like a rag doll and onto his shoulder. "Do not intervene Fuchsbau!"

Rosalie could do nothing as she helped a wounded Monroe with a bloodied nose. She watched as one of her daughters was carried away out of the house.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = This chapter certainly felt rough to write out but I hope you're enjoying the story so far... apologies for all the unanswered elements of the story- if you have any questions, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! I love writing this story, and cannot wait to write more chapters

 **Chapter 05**

Diana ran up the stairs leading into the precinct, eager to get more information on what happened at the break in at Monroe's house. She dodged fellow police officers and detectives in the corridor.

Detective Montoya was standing by Diana's desk with the phone pressed to her ear. "Cordon off the area- I will leave now and bring Diana with me." The phone was slammed abruptly down and when Montoya turned, she frowned at Diana. "You're late. You know what night shift entails by now."

"Sorry- I ran into some traffic in the west. Had to abandon the car and run."

"I guess that explains the hot and steamy appearance." Montoya paused, biting her bottom lip. "Are you sure that the 'friendship' with that flat mate of yours isn't something more than platonic? Because it's the middle of the night, so why would there be traffic?"

Before Diana could make a snappy quip back, Montoya strutted past her and out of the room.

Diana followed obediently. "What's the callout for?"

"There's been a break in at one of the houses in the suburbs. I'll explain on the way." Montoya heels clicked on the stairs as they walked to her sleek black car. She climbed in, sweeping her coat out of the way. "We received a call from Rosalie- the lady who owns that spice and tea shop on Main Street... Well, turns out someone broke into the house and abducted one of her daughters."

Diana kept her gaze fixed on the window and at the shops they were passing by to hide her shocked expression.

"That's not even the best part of this crazy situation. She used your name. Detective Diana Schade-Renard. There was a little surprised that I had forgotten about the Renard blood in you."

"Rosalie and Monroe are like family friends- I known them since I was a kid," Diana quickly remarked in the hope of diffusing the situation.

Deep down, she knew exactly why Rosalie had asked for her. It had to be Wesen related - perhaps even connected to the Sentinel Group.

"There has been another attack- one like the one your friends Hannah and Quinn saw. They don't happen to know anything about that, do you?"

Diana looked over at Montoya. "Amelia. Are you seriously insinuating that the two of them have something to do with the attacks? Because in that case, the answer is no. And you leave them out of this, they're witnesses, not suspects."

Montoya sharply pressed the brake pad to remind Diana who was really in charge and supposed point and bar leading the investigation.

The car turned onto one of the side roads before approaching at the Monroe's house. There was police tape all around, condoning off the house. It was hard not to notice the front door that was hanging loosely on the doorframe. Something that clearly put a lot of strength and force into opening the door.

Diana got out of the car before it had even come to a proper stop. She ducked under the police tap, ignoring the inquisitions for her badge. Her feet pounded the wooden steps of the porch, passing the small bench that seemed to have remained dry from the rain. It looked almost out of place, but Diana ignored it, walking into the house.

Quinn was sat at the bottom of the stairs with a thick fleecy blanket around her. Her face was pale and a blank expression was plastered across it.

Down the corridor, Diana could see Rosalie and Monroe in the kitchen. Monroe was holding a bag of ice to the side of his forehead, hiding the recent bruising he had endured. His brow deepened when he saw Diana.

"No need to greet me politely or anything, Monroe." I looked around the room, taking in the minor disturbances of the furniture. "What was it?" she asked hastily, hoping to get an answer before Montoya arrived.

"Drang Zorn," Rosalie whispered, pressing the ice closer to Monroe despite his protests that he was fine.

Montoya walked into the kitchen as if she was supposed to hear the Wesen name. "That certainly sounds like a drink I could do with," she said, trying to hide a smirk.

"It's good to see you, Detective Montoya..." Rosalie stood up tall, showing that he wasn't threatened by her presence. "The man who broke in, he took Hannah."

"Did he say anything else?"

None of the adults could see Quinn had stood up and was now standing in the kitchen doorway before saying, "The Sentinels are here..."

"The Sentinels?" Diana questioned, before remembering when, in the precinct, this new Sentinel Group had broken a Siegbarste out of the holding cells. "This must be related to the incident at the precinct, Amelia."

Rosalie leaned forwards. "What incident?"

Amelia held up her hand to stop Diana explaining. "That's not relevant. Can you give a description of the intruder?"

-o-

On the other side of town, Kelly was arriving at Diana's warehouse apartment. He had cut his own copy of keys from the spare that Diana let him borrow previously. It was just easier to stay at his half sister's house than at his parents. Adalind tended to use her Hexenbeist powers to get her way in the parenting world. Whilst it had worked in the past as a scare tactic for her son, it was beginning to wear thin and be ineffective.

As Kelly let himself into the apartment, he peered around the door to check Diana wasn't home. He was caught off did see someone else. A guy who looked a little older and taller than Diana. He was sat at the kitchen bar, digging into a bowl of cereal wearing nothing except a pair of jogging bottoms.

"Who the hell are you?" Kelly barged into the room. "Answer me!"

The guy rolled off the chair, nearly upturning the bowl and falling on the hard floor. "Jesus Kelly, you scared the life out of me."

"Wait. How do you know my name? Who are you?" Kelly narrowed his eyes, backing away.

"I'm Clay, I'm Diana's flat mate..."

"Diana doesn't have a flat mate, that's how she always has a spare room ready for me..."

Clay felt a little awkward by the scenario. "Look, why don't you let me put a shirt on and I will answer any burning questions- how does that sound?"

Kelly nodded, still a little unsure about he scenario. Once Clay had disappeared, Kelly started to investigate the cupboards and fridge to see if there was anything that corroborated Clay's flat mate answer.

Admittedly, there were a couple of mugs that looked like a matching Mr and Mrs set, and one mug that clearly belonged to Clay. There was also a jar of protein but butter - the kind of product that Diana abhorrently hated, and would say, if you're going to have peanut butter, have the good unhealthy stuff because it tastes way better than the protein gloop. Kelly found himself wondering why he didn't notice a couple of other things in the building that gave off a masculine touch.

"Right, sorry about that. You were saying or asking?"

"Are you and Diana... like... together, together or something?"

Clay was shocked by the sudden change of angle in questioning. "Oh I mean, that's not what this is. Me and Diana go way back, before she got her job at the precinct... We just live together Kelly, that's- that's all it is."

"But what about when I've stayed over- have I been sleeping in your room or something?"

Clay nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well- kinda, yeah. I just sleep on Diana's room." When Clay saw Kelly's face, he panicked. "On the floor of course. Just the floor."

Kelly's phone rang before he had the chance to react. "Speak of the devil and she will call... Hey Dee, what is up? What is up with you? Oh me- I'm just in your apartment chatting with Clay, do you know him?"

"Kelly, shut up. Now is not the time. Hannah's been taken by a Drang Zorn working for the Sentinel Group."

His eyes widened. "You're kidding- I'm on my way."

"No. You need to tell Mom to meet me down by the old cinema where I had to abandon my car..."

"I'm coming too," Kelly insisted, bolting our the door and swinging his way down the stairs. "You should call Mom and let her know-"

"Let me know what, Kelly..."

"Diana, I got to go, but I found Mom!" I said enthusiastically before pocketing my phone. "Hey Mom, how are you?" I smiled, sidling around the car to steer clear of her whilst she seem in such a mood.

"Get in the car, Kelly," Adalind demanded, climbing in herself. "What did Diana tell you?"

"That Hannah got taken by a Drang Zorn that just so happens to be a part of the Sentinel Group. She wants to meet us at the old cinema..."

"Hannah as in one of the triplets?"

"Do you know a lot of people named Hannah? Of course her!" Kelly slammed his head back into the headrest.

"Hey now, let's keep our cool now." Adalind drove towards the cinema, glancing occasionally at her son. "Your dad wanted me to tell you that he's going to be home for the weekend. I thought that maybe you and him should go on a trip somewhere." Her fingers gripped the steering wheel. "A bit of the old father son bonding."

"God- leave it out, Mom." Kelly looked out of the window and sighed when they passed the tea and spice shop.

He remembered the times where he and the triplets would go there after school - minus Noah or Hannah if they had some extra curricular activities. They would spend as short a time possible doing homework and then exploring the stock room and ancient texts whenever Rosalie was distracted.

"That was a sigh, something bothering you?"

"No, it's fine..." Kelly brushed it off, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Hannah and what had happened earlier that evening.

Shrugging Quinn off like it was nothing leading to her running off into the forest. Having Hannah confront him about the intricacies of what he meant and was doing coming to see her specifically. Being caught in the rain in the middle of the forest. Hannah admitting her feelings. Finding a frozen Quinn by the stone circle. And then the kiss on the doorstep with Hannah... It was everything he had been waiting the last six months for when Diana put the idea in his head, saying she didn't realise why they weren't already a couple. It made Kelly see Hannah as more than just a friend.

"Mom- Why didn't you leave Kelly at home? I told him not to come," Dianna hisses as her family exited the car.

"I didn't because he wasn't at home, Diana. He was at yours."

Diana's face dropped. "I thought I told you not to come over when I wasn't there." She glowered at her you get half brother.

"I let myself in," Kelly said, fluffing up his jacket as if he was proud of himself.

"Keep me the key in your pocket."

Kelly denied the presence of the key, until Diana raised her hand, lifting the key from it and letting it hover in front of her sibling's face.

"Oh that key," Kelly said, laughing nervously. "You can have it for another spare I guess!"

Adalind woged and screeched before reverting to her human appearance and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "Enough you two! Diana, where is the Drang Zorn now?"

"That's the thing Mom, I don't know where, but I know who it's related to. If it's related to the Sentinel Group, then we need to attend a meeting."

"Absolutely not."

"Mom, Hannah's life may hang in the balance. We cannot stand by and do nothing. The Portland PD don't have the resources to tackle Wesen crimes- let alone a whole group organisation like the Sentinel Group."

"You don't understand. Because of Nick and Kelly, we can not afford to be in the limelight. Maybe you need to call your father."

"You want me to call Dad?" Diana asked in confusion.

Kelly shrugged his shoulder, leaning back on the car. "I mean, he is a Zauberbiest after all... and a royal..."

"I'm not ringing him." Diana seemed adamant. "What? Even if I did ask him to attend a meeting- it's going to take time for him to get here from Seattle. There's also nothing to stop the group from connecting him to you and then Kelly."

"What do you want to do now then, Diana? Because Mom's made it clear that she isn't going to infiltrate the Sentinel Group. You don't want to invite Daddy to home sweet home. What else can you or we do?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go and infiltrate the Sentinel Group."

"And what if the police find you are somehow connected to the Sentinels?"

"Well. I'll figure something out." Diana got into her car and sped off whilst Adalind and Kelly tried to stop her.

-o-

It took Diana a while to find the Divinity Church - she remembered seeing a leaflet from the Sentinel Group advertising a meeting at said church. It looked like a typical church from the outside, with two large stained glass window panels above the doors. The early morning sun was reflecting a beautiful spectrum of colours onto the grass outside.

Diana yawned and rested her head on the steering wheel as she tucked her car behind a large sedan.

By the time she opened her eyes, she had lost hours to exhaustion. She cursed as she checked her phone and saw a number of messages and alerts from Montoya. There was a slight murmur of conversation outside of the church as if it had a morning service. Diana decided that she should investigate and got out the car to join the group.

She pushed her way into a small group, passing an elderly lady who grabbed her hands.

"Welcome youngling," she whispered, smiling softly. "An honour to have new members join the group." Her head rolled around and showed her true woged state of a Scharfblicke. The eyes were big and round with a lovely warmth to them. "Welcome. Please take a seat." She squeezed Diana's hand hard.

Looking at the congregation, Diana saw a range of woged individuals as she chose to sat down close to the aisle near the back.

There was a lot of murmurs and whispers in the congregation, Diana was taking it all in before realising her police badge was still in her jacket pocket. Paranoid, she zipped it shut and crossed her legs to appear more relaxed.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Diana rolled her eyes, looking up to see her father standing beside her. "So Mom rang you then?"

"Perhaps." Sean Renard sat down beside Diana with his gaze fixed ahead. "Tell me about the Sentinel Group..."

"Not much to tell, Dad. They're very new really. Advertised for members and might potentially have kidnapped the Hannah Monroe."

"One of the hybrid triplets?" Renard tilted his head a little. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Diana sighed exasperatedly. "All I know is that we are in for a real good show now..."

The speaker squealed, startling everyone - even scaring some people into woging. "Apologies everyone, but greetings. I believe we have a number of orders to discuss. But first, I would like to introduce you to your new wardens. Unfortunately the warden in the South has fallen ill and is unable to attend this evening, but please join me in welcoming my fellow three wardens of the north, east and west."

Renard leaned towards Diana as the congregation started to clap. "Wesen wardens?"

Diana shook her head. "All news to me Dad. We're on the same page."

"The warden in the North, Mr Crosby! As our warden in the East, Ms Lyons! And lastly, Mr Hunter as our warden of the West!"

The congregation leapt to its feet, blocking Diana's view. As she stood up, she looked past Renard to the aisle where she saw Hannah and three other people with bound wrists being marched up the aisle by a bulky Hundjäger. Compelled to help, Diana tried to move, but Renard held her back.

"Wait. We can't intervene. We pick the right time."

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = ohhhh! Another chapter out of the way, what are you thinking so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! I love writing this story, and cannot wait to write more chapters

 **Chapter 06**

Hannah stumbled up the aisle of the church with her hands bound and sore ribs. This was the Sentinel Group. A Wesen group who had decided that they should all fight against the Kehrseite and prove their superiority. From what she had overheard, Hannah understood that Portland had been divided into four sections - each one governed by a warden that had been hand selected by Kristoff DeLuca, the man in charge.

She was thrown down in front of Kristoff by the Hundjäger. The leader was charismatic and commanded the room, urging the congregation to sound off and silence themselves.

"You are probably wondering why on Earth we have four of our Wesen brethren knelt before me. Each warden has selected a tribute from their sector. Unfortunately our warden in the south was forced to delegate that job to me, so I chose for them." Kristoff grabbed a handful of Hannah's hair, wrenching her head up to look at the congregation. "And isn't she pretty?"

Hannah's eyes scanned the people sitting in the pews, wondering if Noah might have A relief that Diana was there, she couldn't help but shake the question why she wasn't intervening.

Kristoff noticed where Hannah was looking, but his eyes were drawn to the man beside Diana. "Well, well, well. I do believe that we are in the presence of an esteemed member of the Wesen community. In the past, a royal even! Perhaps he'd like to assist me- why don't you join me? Don't be shy now, you were once our beloved city's Captain of the Police Department. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Sean Renard!" Kristoff released Hannah and extended his hand out in Renard's direction.

The crowd turned around like a rippling Mexican wave and watched Renard stand on his feet.

"Now I do hope you're not here to shut our little social down... are you, Captain?" Kristoff schmoozed, exuberayting his sheer confidence.

"Not at all, Mr DeLuca," Renard replied with almost as much conviction. "But I must admit your methods and plans do intrigue me."

"Oh well that's just too bad, Mr Renard, because there's something you forgot to notice. You're surrounded by pure blooded Wesen and you... Well you're not, are you?" Kristoff clicked his fingers and two powerful woged beings were on Renard.

Renard was forced to his knees by a swift kick. He growled, refusing to show his woged form, but when his arm was twisted, he screamed.

"My dear Ms Lyons... would you do me the honours of heating this up?" Kristoff held out a poker to one of the wardens who woged, spraying fire onto the end of the poker. "Excellent my dear..." He then started to approach Renard slowly, indicting fear into the people he past. "The Sentinel Group do not welcome half breeds into our house!"

Diana had to cup her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming over her father's pained yelp. Her eyes began to water helplessly as her dad was dragged out of the church's exit with his shirt burnt and singed.

A short police officer started to jog towards Kristoff and whispered something into his ear. Diana kept her head down to avoid detection.

"My family- it seems like police are onto our little game. I hate to cut our meeting short, but we must keep them on their toes..." Kristoff nodded to the police officer who waddled away out of the church.

Hannah was stuck at the head of the church, next to the other three kidnapped Wesen. Looking around her, she searched for a way out or something to cut the ropes. Whilst Kristoff was distracted by showboating for the audience, she felt that the window of opportunity to escape was getting smaller and scouldmaller. The bell tower door called out to her.

So she ran. Quicker than any of the panicked people nearby react and grab her. Bundling herself into the door, Hannah nearly tripped onto the stone stairs. Kicking the door shut, she fumbled with bound wrists to slide the bolt across. Rather than free her wrists from the binds, Hannah staggered up the stairs, taking two steps at a time at points.

What now? Hannah thought as she threw open the door that was the start of the clock tower.

The stairs were now a weakened looking wood with splinters showing. It was set in a square formation that Hannah could see up to the attic like door that was her escape.

"Get her and bring her back to me!" Kristoff screamed from the base of the stairs.

Hannah started to make her ascend carefully, trying to pick the steps that were still in tact. To her right, she notice a rope that she could use as a last resort. Something caught her foot and she tripped, slamming into a wooden slat that cracked loudly under her light weight. The rope had also snagged something on the fall allowing a fraction of wiggle room to get her hands out.

"Not so fast!" The Drang Zorn that had kidnapped her was right behind her and grabbed her ankle with a furry hand. "You're mine now."

"No!" Hannah yelled, extending her leg sharply to land a kick. "Not today!" She continued to run up the stairs, but could hear him pursuing her.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, but the step he had planted a foot on had snapped. He dropped through the air like a stone into water.

Hannah glanced over the bannister just in time to see him slam into the ground at the bottom. The door flung open and Kristoff burst through in his woged form of a Mauvais Dentes.

"I told you not to cross me!" he roared, pouncing onto the bannister and running up it like he was a trained assassin.

Hannah felt her neck crick and her complexion filled with Fuchsbau fur. "Oh no..." she whispered, telling herself to go to the bell tower.

Her sneakers slid on the ladder up to the trap door, but she was overcome with gratitude when she discovered that the door was unlocked. Hannah slammed the trap door shut, knowing it wouldn't hold off such a powerful Wesen like Kristoff.

"Oh my god..." Hannah mumbled, looking out over Portland from high up.

A solid metal bell forced her to walk close to the edge of the tower, as if encouraging her to admire the view for a moment longer.

She pulled her hands through her hand, ignoring the numerous loose on the fell off and floated away on the wind.

"Ha!" Kristoff screamed angrily, thrusting the trap door open. "You were warned! If you won't join the Sentinels, you are our enemy!"

"We want different things..." Hannah stammered, edging back from Kristoff and squeaking when her foot found the ledge. "Wesen and Kehrseite can live together. I've seen it, I know it is true."

"Oh so delusional. I suppose we really ought to brand you too. Sure you're the offspring of two pure blooded Wesen, but that does make you tainted... a mutant. A mistake," Kristoff spat, disgusted in himself for even talking to Hannah. "Now come here!" He lurched forwards, grabbing her by the collar of her jumper. "You are going to be working for me. How does that sound?"

"Never!" Hannah snapped, spitting in the face of a Mauvais Dentes.

Kristoff snarled at her, bearing his sharp teeth to intimidate her.

A scream from below caught them by surprise. "Oh my god, she's going to jump!"

Panic and fear was instilled into the onlookers, who truly believed that Hannah was threatening to throw her own life away. A police blockade was immediately set up to restrict movement in the area.

"Oh isn't that sweet? Why don't we give them a show?" Kristoff gently pushed Hannah back, forcing her to lean over the edge. "You're in quite the predicament now it would appear. Because if I let go and you fall to your death, I'll just be the guy who tried to save a helpless suicidal teen."

"I'm not suicidal!" Hannah screamed, her hands shaking as she tried to find her balance. "I could take you down with me..."

"Unfortunately for you, you seem to be lacking in the balls department for that one. So either you fall, or you let me save you from a very painful death... thus making me a a public hero of Portland."

"Time's running out, soon the officers will find the Drang Zorn at the bottom of the stairs. Then they'll be up here and ready to stop you."

"Not from where I'm standing." Kristoff released Hannah for a fraction of a second, grabbing her at the last second.

Fearing for her life, Hannah grabbed Kristoff's shoulders. She grunted as she realised the faux pas.

There was a round of applause and cheering as Hannah was led away from the edge and towards the trap door.

"Excellent- now let's make the news."

Kristoff forced Hannah down the ladder and when they came out of the church, news teams were already poised like cobras about to strike.

Hannah scanned the crowd outside and when her eyes connected with Kelly's, she pulled away from Kristoff and ran towards the young Grimm. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

"You're okay, Hannah..." Kelly whispered, squeezing her reassuringly.

"Miss, we'd like you to come with us..." a news reporter rudely interrupted, even pulling Hannah from the tight embrace. "Mr DeLuca, is it true that you saved this young troubled girl from throwing her life away?"

"Troubled?!" Hannah snapped. "I'm not troubled, he-"

Kristoff put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, pressing his thumb into the back of her neck. "Of course, I found this young lady in tears up the tower and just knew she needed my help... so I did what any outstanding Portland citizen would do."

"Is it true? Did Mr DeLuca save you from yourself?"

The microphone was thrusted into Hannah's face, making her mumble an excuse. It was only when Detective Montoya strode into the picture that she managed to separate Hannah from the reporters. Before the detective had time to say anything, Rosalie called out and darted her way through the crowd.

"Hannah- oh god, are you okay?" Rosalie's hands traced her daughter's face, checking for bumps or bruises. "We were so worried about you..." The mother hugged her daughter, glowering at Kristoff watching her. "Let's go home."

Hannah kept close to her mother, smiling when she saw Monroe. "Dad!" She threw her arms around him. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"You're a fighter alright..." Monroe closed his eyes, brushing his daughter's hair back. "Quinn? What are you doing here? We told you to stay home..."

They turned to see Quinn walking towards them wearing her pyjamas and barefoot. Her complexion was pale and almost grey.

Hannah moves towards her sister, going to hug her but Quinn backed away, frowning angrily.

"Quinn?"

Without warning, Quinn slammed into her sister and they crashed into the road. Quinn was letting her animalistic tendencies take over, thrashing her Hannah in the head with feeble hands. Hannah could do nothing but cower, holding her arms crossed over her face.

Monroe wrapped his arms around Quinn as Kelly stepped in to help Hannah up off the road.

"Walk away Quinn. Walk. Away," Monroe demanded strongly, almost dragging Quinn away.

Rosalie glanced at Hannah and Kelly. "Have her home tonight at the latest Kelly..."

Hannah exhaled sharply. "What about Quinn, Mom?"

"Let her cool down, Hannah. A lot has happened in the last forty eight hours."

Hannah winced and turned towards Kelly. "Can we talk? Properly..."

"Sure. You can come back to mine."

"Is that mine- my parents' or mine- Diana's?"

"Diana's of course. She thinks I only cut one spare key, but she's wrong... I cut three."

-o-

Hannah flinched when she heard a man shout out in pain as they opened the door to Diana's warehouse apartment. "What was that?"

Kelly shrugged. "Probably Diana's Dad..."

"Diana's dad- Captain Renard, is here? In Portland?"

Kelly led her inside, calling out to Diana. "Hey Diana, it's me and Hannah."

Diana looked over at the door. "Take no notice of the Zauberbeist screams, Hannah." She turned back to Renard. "At least your belt stopped the brand from more damage. I guess I'll forgive you for ruining a great Father's Day present based on the fact you were being poked by a hot iron rod... I won't interpret it as a dislike for the belt."

Hannah edged closer, seeing the start of a crescent shaped mark on Renard's side. "He said he should brand me too... but a paste made from aloe, water, crystallised honey and some banjee seeds will help heal that up fast." She looked around the room. "Hey, looks like Mom did teach me a thing or too."

Diana smiles softly, going over to look in the cupboards. "It's a shame we aren't allowed to use that magic stick anymore, right Dad?"

Renard didn't say anything. He kept his gaze fixed on Hannah. "Why would Mr DeLyca want to brand you too?"

Hannah hung her head for a moment before looking up quickly, trying to be confident and accepting of the truth. "Because I am tainted in his eyes. I'm the daughter of a Fuchsbau and a Blutblad - not a pure one Wesen."

Kelly reached out and laced his hand in Hannah's. "I won't let him hurt you..."

"You can't promise that," Hannah mumbled. "He's dangerous Kelly. He managed to turn a situation where he was the one threatening my life, into a situation where he saved my life."

Diana grabbed a pestle and mortar to mash up the banjee seeds. "He's good, I'll give him that. No one will suspect him being the front of the Sentinel Group. He's Portland's hero in this whole charade."

Renard agreed with his daughter. "Perhaps I should have a word with the Captain here? Put on a united front with the Seattle P.D?"

Diana added units of honey and aloe vera gel before shaking her head. "You need to stay out of it, Dad. Portland has a new captain- it's their problem now."

"Portland was mine first."

Kelly rolled his eyes slowly. "Come on." He pulled Hannah to the side of the apartment where there was an open window that lead onto the fire escape. "It'll be quieter out here," he added, holding Hannah's hand as she climbed out the window. "So... What did you want to talk about?"

"You... and me..." Hannah pulled her hand away and sat down on the metal stairs, wiping her clammy hands on her trousers. "Oh boy. I can't believe I'm about to do this." Her light eyes met Kelly's and she looked away giggling nervously. "Okay- So. I don't know about you, but lately I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. Not just school and work, but also friends."

Kelly could do nothing but listen as Hannah got flustered. "As much as I love you being nervous, what did you want to ask me?"

"I like you Kelly."

"I like you too Hannah, and as more than just a friend." Kelly took the lead, tilting his head down and around to catch her lips. He could feel her hand on the side of his face, holding him there.

"But Quinn fancies you too," Hannah replied bluntly. "I'm sorry. This is weird. Too weird." She got up quickly and went to climb back inside, but Kelly grabbed her hand. "Hey..."

"I like you Hannah. Quinn will- she'll get over it. Hopefully she can be happy for us? Although by the way she attacked you, that's not going to happen and-"

"Oh my god Kelly, fire. Fire!" Hannah raced inside, her heart pounding against her chest. "Diana, the shop's on fire!"

"My car - double time. Dad, don't go anywhere!" Diana yelled, grabbing her keys and jacket.

The car shot off towards the fire that was now spewing smoke into the air, shrouding the city in a dark grey with an amber glow.

"Oh god..." Hannah stammered, fumbling with her phone to call home. "Dad? Get to the tea shop now. Why? Because it's on fire. I'm on my way with Kelly and Diana. Tell Mom to stay home with Quinn."

When the car pulled up at the beginning of the street, the three were met by a horrific scene. There was a man bearing down into some woman's neck as he straddled her seemingly unconscious body.

"Hey!" Kelly called out.

The man's head snapped up, showing a gaunt silvery complexion. It jumped off its victim and hurtled towards Kelly. The young Grimm pulled out a short wooden stake and held it out in front of him. The man stopped and slid along the ground, hissing at him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kelly shouted, slamming the stake down slowly, narrowly missing the target who had rolled away and scampered over a metal fence.

"William!" Hannah screamed, trying to get closer to the fire. "William!" She covered her face when a burst of fire shattered the front window of the tea shop completely.

Diana looped a hand around Hannah's waist and pulled her back. She thrusted her hand out in front of her, sending a gale of wind through the air to try and smother the fire, but it was useless.

"William could be in there, Diana!" Hannah shouted over the wail of the approaching fire engine.

Kelly overheard the cry and bounded into the burning building, ignoring Diana and Hannah's screams for him to come back. A loud crack made Diana and Hannah back away, just as Monroe arrived having driven over from the house. His eyes glazed over at the sight of the burning tea shop, listening to the sound of smashing glass. There was a figure moving inside the blaze and he woged, believing it to be the arsonist. Throwing himself into the fire, he crashed down onto the arsonist. It was a woman with an almost horse shaped face.

"The Sentinels will rise..." she muttered.

Knowing this kind of Wesen, Monroe rolled off just in time to miss the torrent of fire that caught the rafters overhead.

"Dad, get out of there, please!" Hannah shrieked, stopping to her knees. "Please!"

The sound of his daughter crying turned the Blutblad's head in an instant, but he could hear someone else coughing. He heard the sound of splintering wood give way and the rafters collapsed, crushing the arsonist instantly. Monroe patted the cinders on his jumper before striking deeper into the blaze.

"Kelly!" he shouted when he saw the youngster lying unconscious on the floor.

Outside, the fire department ushered Diana and Hannah back to a safe distance, despite their insistent pleas to go in and save Monroe and Kelly.

"It's too dangerous ma'am. That building could collapse at any second..." the firefighter said calmly before ordering his team to ready the hose.

"Dad!" Hannah screamed, leaning her full weight against Diana's grip. "Kelly!" She could see a hunched figure beginning to emerge through the plume of smoke by the destroyed door of the shop. "There they are..."

The slow creaking gave a second warning that the building was going to collapse. Hannah forced herself under the barrier and just as she was close enough to see their faces, the remaining structure of the building dropped.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ah! I love writing this story, don't forget to review and let me know what you're thinking of it so far**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! Let's see how the Monroes are going to react to this one

 **Chapter 07**

It was a couple of days later before Rosalie could bring herself to visit the remains of the tea shop. The buildings on either side remained, indicating the target with the tea shop and the tea shop only. But there was no denying who was behind it. The Sentinel Group.

She felt her hand being squeezed, she looked to see Hannah and Monroe standing beside her. There was an overwhelming sense of emotion at the thought of going through the shop to save anything they could. Monroe's little beetle was parked outside and the trunk was left open for them to load in the salvageable books and ingredients.

Stepping into the shop, Rosalie felt a lump in her throat as she trod on charred bits of wood and bookcase. This was her brother's livelihood, handed down to her when he died, and now it was nothing more than a target for the Sentinel Group.

"Why?" Rosalie whispered. "Why us?"

Hannah bit the metaphorical bullet, saying, "Because we're not pure blood like they are. Well, me, Noah and Quinn aren't. Mom, you weren't there, they tortured the ex-captain, Sean Renard? They tried to brand him with a hot iron poker, but thanks to some fancy Father's Day belt from Diana, he wasn't hurt too much by it and-"

"Stop. Hannah, I can't listen to how these people behaved around you." Rosalie pressed a hand to her daughter's cheek. "To know that you were taken by them and about to have goodness knows what happen to you… it tears me apart and makes me feel like a failed you as a mother."

"Mom… Stop it. What happened was not your fault. There was nothing that you, or Dad, could have done. But thanks to the fact that you were honest with me and the other two is more than enough help. And with friends like Kelly and- the Burkhardt's… We're going to be okay." Hannah threw some old slates of wood aside before grabbing a broken bookcase and dragging it aside. "How did it come to this, Mom?"

"I don't know, honey," Rosalie replied, picking up some burnt books and putting them to one side. "I just wish that there was some way of salvaging these books. Some of them have been in my family for three or four generations. There's no way I can even comprehend how this has happened at all."

Hannah continued to clear some charred wood furniture, but she started to become emotional at the destruction that lay in the tea shop. "Dad thinks the fire was started by a Wesen from the Sentinel Group. A fire breathing horse."

"Yeah, he mentioned that…"

Once the destroyed wood and shelving units were thrown out, the three Monroes started to salvage a copy of jars of teas, herbs and spices. There was a lot of broken glass that needed to be swept up. Hannah even came across an old biology textbook that was completely destroyed, making her hope that the school wouldn't chase her for it. She heard someone scuffing some of the broken glass, making her turn her head to see who it was – Nick and Kelly had come to pop in.

"Rosalie, Monroe… Hannah," Nick said, smiling nervously before looking around at the damage. "I hear I've missed out on a lot. Kelly mentioned the Sentinel Group kidnapped Hannah- are you okay, Hannah?"

The youngster felt the emotion hit her like a car. "I- uh. I don't know," she whimpered, her eyes catching Kelly's. The warm look in his eyes made her feel instantly safe and she stood up straight. "No. I'm not going to be afraid. Mr DeLuca might think that he's won over the public by faking saving a suicidal teen, but I'm not going to let it affect me. Sure. It's annoying that every single one of my teachers is 'checking in' as if I'm about to disappear to the toilets and end my life, and- not having Quinn on my side tears me apart." Having realised how much she was opening up, Hannah stopped.

Rosalie carried a small crate past Nick and Kelly. "So how was the issue down South- all sorted?"

Nick pursed his lips. "Well. It's as good as I could make it. Though there's something I've been meaning to check in on back here in Portland. A missing person…"

"Oh no," Rosalie murmured. "Not you too. We've already got one investigative journalist in the family, we don't need another. Quinn's been terrorising Mrs Delaney."

"Kelly actually filled me in, and I think it's important. There's something that doesn't quite add up." Nick turned to Kelly, patting his son on the shoulder. "So I've brought you an extra helper to clear up shop. Okay buddy, I'm going to see you later tonight. Don't forget that your mom wants you home tonight. No more staying at Diana's…" Nick clicked his fingers, remembering something. "Oh and she wanted me to take the key you've still got for the apartment…"

There was a dramatic roll of Kelly's bright eyes before he relinquished the spare key in his back pocket.

"Both of them." Nick flexed his hand. "I know you son…" As soon as both keys were acquired, Nick shouted goodbye and left.

Kelly felt a little bit useless, but approached Rosalie cautiously. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Rosalie smiled, taking Kelly away and out of the shop with a hand on around his shoulder. "You can talk to me about anything Kelly. You know that."

His palms were immediately sweaty and he kept checking to see that no one was within earshot. "It's about Hannah- and Quinn. Obviously they are like my best friends and I have known them for longer than I can remember, but recently it has sort of changed. I've- and I know this is weird to talk to you about. I just can't se myself talking to Mom about this. Hannah and me- recently and I can't speak for her at the moment… It's just that I'm seeing her in a new way… That I've never seen before. And that's weird for everyone because I think Quinn has feelings for me too. Is she okay?"

Rosalie tried to hide her wide eyes. "Oh Kelly." She drew him into a gentle embrace. "I can't speak for my girls. The only way you can find out if Quinn is okay with you and Hannah- whatever you want to call yourselves… is by asking Quinn herself."

"Yeah, you're right." Kelly nodded slowly. "I'll talk to Quinn later this week. Is she at least feeling better?"

"She's gotten over the cold." Rosalie exhaled long and hard. "It will be fine, Kelly. You just be you."

Monroe nudged into Kelly with a box of salvaged jars and boxes that must have been in the basement. The frown on his face made it clear that the idea of Kelly dating one of his daughters was not high on his loved lists. "Thanks Kelly," he said, implying that he wanted the teen to take the crate.

"Be nice, Monroe," Rosalie said, smiling softly. "Our kid's happiness comes first."

"Alright Rosalie- they're not getting married."

Kelly nearly dropped the crate as he was putting it into the car. It wasn't something he was expecting to hear and it certainly wasn't something that had even crossed her mind. He felt the heat of his nerves and took off his jacket, flapping it in the wind and throwing it onto one of the back seats of the car. "Diana also mentioned a vampiric Wesen has been attacking lone women late at night. I know it's not what any of us wants to bear witness to, but you should stay safe."

The parents mumbled their appreciation, giving each other a worried glance.

"Oh – they don't seem to be attacking the Wesen population… Sorry, I haven't seen him much- how's Noah doing?" Kelly asked. He had been wondering where the eldest triplet had been, seeing as the Sentinel Group have been cracking down and making themselves known, the young Grimm worried that his close friend might be being held captive by their leader, Mr De Luca.

"He's- at home… Why?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Kelly kept a blank expression on his face. "I tell you something- he and I have lab together and I wondered if he had the chemistry notes so that I could catch up after missing out on it due to a rumoured sighting of another La Llorona… It'll be alright to pop in and see him, won't it?"

With the Fuchsbau mother's blessing, Kelly started to walk away and down the suburban streets towards the Monroe's family home. The streets were quiet thanks to the weekend, apart from occasion mother and toddler, or wandering couple. Something about them make Kelly relax – he was still getting used to the way Wesen-kind looked at him when they realised he was a Grimm. The fear, the anger, the panic. It was something that you just couldn't get used to. His dad would tell him that it gets easier over time, but when it's something you have been made consciously aware of from a young age, because – after everything that could have happened, he could have been a Hexenbeist. Adalind Schade was never concerned about what Kelly would have been – he could have been Kehrseite for all she cared, which would have meant that the odd, accidental occasion where baby Kelly saw her woged state easier to manage and handle.

Kelly approached his friends' house, rapping on the door in a friendly knocking pattern. There was a long pause before Quinn answered the door.

"Oh. Hello Kelly," she murmured bluntly. "What a surprise, Hannah isn't here. She's at the tea shop with out parents. You should wait on the porch for her to come home."

"Hey Quinn…" Kelly remained polite. "I'm here to see Noah, is he in?"

"Upstairs." Quinn stood to one side with the door held open.

Kelly crossed the threshold and looked Quinn square in the eyes. "Listen, and I mean this honestly. I truly am sorry for the way things turned out. I had no idea of the way you felt, and I might have done things different had I-"

"Had you not been so intent on my sister, right?" Quinn pushed the door into Kelly before disappearing upstairs, pulling her cardigan tighter around her body. She paused at the landing and turned around to look down at Kelly. "Don't expect me to be friendly with you because I won't be… I need time before we can go back to the way things were- if that's even possible."

"I understand, Quinn. I'm sorry." Kelly waited until she was gone before rubbing his eyes. He felt that the best scenario was to leave Quinn alone and go talk to Noah. "Noah?" he asked after making his way up to the other boy's room. "It's Kelly, can I come in?"

"Just a minute!" Noah called out hastily. "Wait there!"

 _He's not panicked from the sound of his voice, just calm…_ Kelly thought to himself, laughing quietly as he tried to figure out what Noah was doing. "Oh come on mate, you've not got a girl around, have you?" Without even thinking, Kelly opened the door and was startled by the presence of a young blonde that he recognised from school about to climb out of the window. "Oh- hey. I'm Kelly! Nice to meet you erm…"

The girl's face screwed up as if in disgust. "Not a word of this to anyone, or you're toast!" She grabbed her jacket off the floor and then proceeded to make her way out of the house.

"I did not know you have that in you, Noah…" Kelly said, leaning out the window to catch a glimpse of the blonde dropping down from the porch roof and flipping him off as she ran off. "Stacey Watson though, man… You lucked out there. Didn't think she was your type, I thought Megan Peters was more your kind of girl? But hey, I guess it must be down to that Blutbad charm."

"Knock it off, Kel." Noah grabbed a top from the drawer and put it on. "Sorry- you were staring at my chest. Me and Stacey. It's just platonic. Well, not exactly platonic in one sense, but like, Stacey's a mate. She just wanted to confirm a couple of rumours about me. Some of which are true." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "So what can I do for you?"

Kelly shrugged, still caught by surprise. "I- uh, I'm not even going to ask about the rumours. I just wanted to check in on you."

"What? So you pissed of my baby sister and finally realised that you are on the hot list of my other sister, so you thought I'd be the one to come to your rescue and wave my magic wand to make it that little bit more bearable." He shoved some papers away in a drawer, shutting it briskly. "Look. I'm going to be straight with you. You're my best mate and that means a lot, but you hurt Quinn. You really did, and as the big brother, I'm going to say watch yourself with Hannah because if you do anything to upset her, then you better watch your back. Because I will be ripping it to shreds."

"Message received loud and clear. So Stacey, huh?"

"Ahh… Yeah. She practically jumped me at the last football match. With her being on the cheer squad and me- well, a star player. It's only natural that the chemistry is a spontaneous combustion." Noah tilted his head back. "You want to ask me about something, don't you?"

"Kind of. What do you know about the Sentinel Group?" Kelly watched him closely. "Your sister got kidnapped by them- about to be a sacrifice-"

"Sacrifice? No, no. Nobody ever said sacrifice. Kristoff De Luca saved her from throwing it all away, you saw what the news was saying."

"Oh. Well then there's the attack on the tea shop that nearly killed Diana and your dad."

"Nah- that can't have been them. Sentinel Group just want to put on a united front with all the Wesen species."

"According to Diana, she watched them brand her father with a hot iron poker because he was a half breed. That's what they were going to do to Hannah, and that's what I'm worried that they'll do to you and Quinn."

It hit Noah hard. "No. Kristoff wouldn't do that. I have to go. Talk later, okay Kel?"

-o-

Noah pounded the pavement until he found the De Luca mansion. It was an illustrious house with three towers with the one in the middle being taller. The house overlooked Portland from up a hill on a private road. There were rumours that the De Luca family were among the first initial residents of Portland, but when the records don't go back that far, it is tricky to know whether it is factual or not. Kristoff De Luca was a man who was well known, but kept his private life to himself. No one knew much. Noah was keen to investigate more about him, but only when the moments were right and the opportunity for questions presented itself. Pressing the buzzer on the intercom, and then a quick glance from the homeowner on the security camera footage gave Noah entry to the home.

Kristoff came out to greet the youngster with open arms. "Greeting my young warden of the South. You are here just in time – the other wardens are also present and waiting. We weren't sure if you had received our little message or not. It is not a good idea to annoy the Sentinel leader and you are on the way to doing so if you continue to ignore my instructions." Kristoff pulled Noah inside. "I asked you to submit a sacrifice to our case, you did not so I took one. I asked you to attend specific meetings, but you absconded. You are walking on thin ice, Noah Monroe. Remember what we agreed."

They passed an open door where when Noah glanced in, he saw a lady sitting in a rocking chair with a knitted blanket draped over her legs. She seemed sick, like an elderly grandparent, her face looked blank and so full of youth.

When Kristoff saw Noah look, he snarled, showing his woged form. "Do not look at her!" he barked aggressively. "Come now, and meet your warden brothers and sisters." His clawed fingers dug into Noah's bare arm, scratching the surface. "Cameron, Aurelia and Peter, please join me in welcoming our final warden. Mr Noah Monroe."

Aurelia stood up. She was young and tanned, with dark raven hair that was styled elegantly, with locks from either side pulled back to show off the shape of her face. Her lips were plump, but a little dry. "This little Scrappy-Doo is a warden- are you for real?" She sat back down and crossed her arms by dismissing Noah. "And before you think you can show of that adorable little Blutbad face and growl at me, I'm a Dämonfeuer. Watch your back."

"Welcoming as always Ms Lyons…" Kristoff turned to Noah. "You brothers Cameron Crosby and Peter Hunter."

Peter stood up. He was tall and muscular, and it made him look like a bodybuilder. "Noah…" he snarled angrily, before twitching and showing off his Siegbarste expression. "It's going to be interesting seeing how you become Warden of the South."

"You can see how they warranted their warden status." Kristoff smirked. "Take no notice of Cameron- he's a little bit shy and doesn't like to run the risk of woging." He loudly clapped his hands. "Now. We have not had the best of luck, but there is something that needs to be addressed. The Burkhardt Grimm- Nick. He has returned from the issue we orchestrated, but he is poking around. He wants to know information about us and the missing persons we have encountered in the large few months. So we need a plan to throw him off our scent and send a warning."

The sound of Peter's knuckles cracking was enough to make Noah squirm uncomfortably in his chair. "What do you suggest, boss?"

"Oh- I'm pretty sure we can use his son as a warning."

Noah felt the need to warn Kristoff. "But what about his mother- the Hexenbeist, Adalind… She's a powerful woman and a fierce mother."

"Then we strike them all. Take the family. I know a memory stealer who can help in the fight." Kristoff twitched, squinting nastily at the four wardens.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = What has Noah gotten himself into? Hopefully everything will work out in the end!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! Who knows how Noah is going to try and play this one out!

 **Chapter 08**

The four wardens of Portland's Sentinel Group were mostly intrigued by the plan that Kristoff was encouraging them to implement. Whilst most of the bigger details seemed to be kept under wraps, they knew that it was not the time to be questioning a Mauvais Dentes.

Noah sharply inhaled, bracing himself for the answer. "Is the right thing to do? Attack the family of a Grimm? I mean, we know exactly what Nick Burkhardt is capable of."

Kristoff reverted back to his human form, adjusting the tie around his neck. "Noah- come now. This is what the Sentinel Group are all about. This is going to be our legacy. You can come in now, my dear..."

A little girl with fire red hair and green eyes walked into the room with dirty feet and a vintage dress. She seemed confused at first, surveying the room. It wasn't familiar, but she didn't seem distressed by the new surroundings.

Cameron was first to react, standing up to back away towards the tall windows behind him. "Get that thing away from me!" If he could have opened the windows, he would have disappeared.

Aurelia laughed darkly at the man's sudden nervousness, shaking her head in exasperation. They were supposed to be a league of powerful, dangerous and fear inducing Wesen. Right now, Cameron looked about as fear inducing as a starfish.

"Not Cameron- she's just a child. A gifted Wesson child none the less, but she's going to help us take down Nick Burkhardt. She's a Glacadoir Cuimhne. A very rare, almost unheard Wesen." Kristoff took the young girl's hand and moved her towards Aurelia. "Ms Lyons- Perhaps you would like to be in charge here?"

Aurelia snorted confidently, gesturing at Noah. "The Blutbad can babysit her. He still needs to prove his usefulness."

"Then it's decided. Noah will look after little Casey here..."

Noah took the young girl's hand and looked down at the child. It filled him with worry to think that this small person could steal his memories. There was an unspoken point that made him feel as though it didn't matter that he had a game after school.

It was up to Noah to take care of the She's a Glacadoir Cuimhne. A Wesen that was going to help kill Nick Burkhardt, and maybe his best friend. Noah felt that he was getting dangerously deep into the Sentinels. The blood moon was also fast approaching, bringing a daunting sense of darkness.

-o-

Kelly was walking towards the Monroe's house on the way to school. It was cold and the leaves were picking up from the breeze. His shoes crackled on the dead leaves on the pavement. He hoped that today would be the day where he and Quinn have a civil conversation. The days where he had plucked up the courage to walk Hannah to school were tarnished by Quinn's sulky mood.

"What?" he mumbled

Crying. Kelly could hear a child crying as he passed the small playground between two large houses. Having been only a few houses from the Monroe's, he decided that he could take a slight time out to help. There was a swing, slide and seesaw in the playground. A little girl stood beside the swing, wearing a vintage dress that was not the normal fashion.

"Hey, you okay there?" Kelly called out, vaulting over the small chain fence to comfort the girl. "My name's Kelly, where are your parents?"

The girl sniffed. "I don't know, I can't find him."

On the street, Hannah was walking slightly ahead of Quinn who was still in a hostile mood. As they passed the playground, Hannah stopped and smiled. She went over to greet Kelly as he stood up.

"Hey Kelly," Hannah said brightly, beaming at him. She went in to kiss him, but Kelly freaked. Jerking away as if he was training to dodge a Siegbarste's punches.

"Woah- who the hell are you and what are you doing?"

"Kelly?" Hannah laughed nervously, wondering what the point in this prank was. "What are you playing at? It's me..."

Kelly shook his head. "Sorry - I really don't know who you are."

Before Hannah could say anything, Kelly darted away, leaping over the fence and running out of sight. Hannah joined her sister looked dumbfounded.

Quinn bit her lip before sighing. "What just happened there? It looked like he freaked on you..."

Hannah felt a suffocating lump in her throat. "He looked at me like he had never seen me in his life. Like he had no clue who I was and that he had forgotten about me..."

"Sounds strange to me." Quinn squinted at something behind a tree, but because of her poor eyesight, she dismissed it. "How has everything been with you though?"

Hannah's heart was set on fire as she felt her sister reaching out to mend the broken bridge. "Every single teacher is putting tabs on me. The counsellors want to assign a buddy to me."

"Well I think you've been really mature and brave after everything that has happened, and I'm sorry for the way I've behaved... Mom spoke to me and made me realise a couple of things."

"Oh Quinn. I've been waiting for this day for weeks!" Hannah exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister.

"I know. It doesn't stop the fact that your Grimm boyfriend has forgotten who you are though. Something strange is going on here..."

"And you're the detective for the job, right Quinn?"

The two sisters walked towards the school and halted when they spotted cheerleader Stacey necking their brother in the middle of the school gates.

"Nobody needs to see that!" Hannah called out.

Noah pulled away from Stacey. "Hasn't stopped you and Kelly though, has it?"

The comment hit hard, but Quinn stepped in to defend her sister. "Dick comment, Noah."

He squeezed through the crowd, grabbing Quinn's arm. "Hold on, how was that an arsehole comment? You've seen yourself what those two are like..."

Quinn shook her head slowly. "Nowhere near the level I just saw between you and Stacey Watson. You've heard the rumours about her, haven't you?" She moved closer to whisper in her brother's ear. "Something weird happened with Kelly today - he acted like he didn't know Hannah."

"No, that's not possible. You're probably just missing the joke."

"It's not a joke, Noah..." Quinn murmured sharply. "Something really weird is going on..."

"Yeah, well I've got the game after school tonight- you'll come along, right?" Noah turned to walk away, joining with Stacey. "Right Quinn? You and Hannah?"

"Sure... I will ask her," Quinn mumbled, knowing Noah was already preoccupied with the girls that were clustering around him and Stacey.

-o-

Quinn found herself sitting on the bandstand beside Hannah, watching the practice drills ready for the match. She was watching Noah closely, throwing the ball between his teammates in calculated passes. It was interesting to note that he had improved a lot in the last term. With space beside her for when Rosalie and Monroe arrived, she smiled when she saw Nick Burkhardt walking towards them, taking a seat beside them.

"Quinn, your mom told me that something strange happened today." Nick turned to the brunette. "I'm assuming you mean Wesen related?"

"I think so... this morning, Hannah went to Kelly and- and he acted like he had never seen her before in his life. Watch..."

Nick and Quinn watched Hannah try to engage in conversation with Kelly who was watching the game from the sidelines with the team despite not being an athlete. Kelly jerked away and started to give her weird looks. Nick went to confront his son, but Quinn stopped him.

"I don't think it's Kelly's fault, Nick. Something has been messing with Kelly's mind. Or his memories or something," Quinn stammered, smiling when she saw her parents. "Over here!" she called out, waving slowly to catch their attention.

Rosalie and Monroe eagerly joined Nick and Quinn. The mother noted Hannah's miserable expression from where they had sat.

"What a pleasant surprise Nick..." Rosalie said, smiling softly in wonder. "Oh no, the school has an Wesen issue? Now?"

Quinn leant across her father and explained the forgetfulness scenario that had unfolded that morning.

"But I don't think I've heard of any Wesen that has the abilities to do that..." Rosalie's mind races with the options, but most of the suggestions didn't fit. "Nick?"

The Grimm shook his head. "I can't think of any that link in."

Quinn pressed a finger to her lips in deep thought, forgetting the shyness and anxiety she was feeling. "Maybe it's something that has never been encountered before." She started to ramble, not realising the family was listening closely to her. "I mean, if we speak theoretically and say Kelly interacted with the Wesen and it removed all trace of Hannah... and in the past, maybe any Grimm who encountered this Wesen creature had their memories of it taken away. Meaning no record would exist of it. The perfect alibi..."

A whistle sounded and the cheerleading squad performed their drill routine, with balances and tumbles to get the crowd amped up. Stacey was at the top of the pyramid and very quickly climbed down when Noah returned to the pitch.

Monroe nearly stood up when he saw Noah put his arm over Stacey. "Woah- what's that all about?"

Nick chuckled, saying, "Our kids are growing up Monroe..."

The game started, with lots of colliding players and harsh throws. The game reached a peak moment when an opposing player struck Noah in the throat, knocking him flare on his back and winded. Caught off guard, Noah woged behind his helmet, shaking the shock off instantly. Monroe leapt up quickly and tried to force his way down to his son. Hannah sprinted onto the pitch as Noah lunged for the opposing player.

"Noah!" she screamed, only to be grabbed around the waist. "Kelly- What are you-? Let me go!"

Monroe passed the grappling boy as the teammates and coaches advanced on Noah brawling with the boy. "Noah- knock it off!" he snapped, hauling his teenage son away. "Give him five, Coach..." the Blutbad pushed his son past a concerned Stacey Watson whilst giving Rosalie a concerned look.

Hannah ripped herself from Kelly's grip. "What are you playing at? First you don't have a clue who I am, now you're protecting me?"

"You were about to run into a Blutbad!" Kelly whispered quietly.

"I know that!" she hissed. "Noah's my brother, idiot. I'm the third triplet that you can't seem to remember. You used to call me your favourite FB..."

Kelly's hand pulsated and ached as he tried to place to pretty girl standing in front of him. Something was blocking him from placing her. "FB?" He dropped to his knees as he felt a pressure pushing down on his head.

The crowd around tried to see what was going on and Hannah tried to pull Kelly away. He rolled back, his body convulsing on the ground.

"Mom!" Hannah called out, trying to give her friend some space from the onlookers. "Give him some space..."

Stacey Watson leant over Hannah's shoulder. "I'm going to be honest but this is possibly one of the cruelest ways I've seen someone get broken up with. You deserve better..."

"Not now Stacey," Hannah growled aggressively. "It's not like me and Kelly were official anyway."

"Oh honey- please..."

Kelly's body stopped and he slowly recovered - petrified by the people looking down at him. His father picked him up off the floor and led him away, protecting him as they left the playing field.

The Burkhardt and Monroe families grouped together away from the pitch in the parking lot. Even Adalind had arrived, concerned for her son's wellbeing.

"Who is that?" Quinn murmured, seeing a little girl watching them. "She was there this morning, just before we saw Kelly. Come on Hannah."

Hannah seemed confused. "You've had a change of heart- what's with the sudden bravery?"

The two girls broke away from the group and headed towards the girl. The little girl shuffled away behind a tree, peeking out at random intervals.

Hannah held Quinn back, grabbing her denim jacket. "No- let's keep our distance... Hey there, my name is Hannah. What's yours? It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. Where are your mother and father?"

The girl giggled, thinking it was all a game. "Casey."

"Right Casey. It's a bit late for you to be out on your own, isn't it?"

"Nope- tiger dad lets me. We're playing a game."

"Oh nice... I like games. What game are you playing?" Hannah crouched down near the tree and waited for little Casey to make a move.

"A secret game. I'll get prizes if I do it right." Casey poked her head around the tree and smiled cheerfully, showing a gap in her front teeth. "I like your hair."

"Really? I think I like yours more," Hannah replies calmly, weary of Casey approaching her. "I think we're alike, don't you?"

Casey was edging her way towards Hannah, giving off a shy yet mischievous nature. The girl leant forwards. "Can I tell you a secret, Hannah?"

Quinn frowned at the little girl, still not satisfied that she was hanging around near their house and school alone. She watched her sister nod and lean closer. Something flicked in and out of Casey's mouth. Like a tongue with a sharp point on the end of it.

"Hannah!" Quinn shouted, shooing the girl away. "She's Wesen!"

Casey started to wail, attracting their parent's attention. "You're just being mean!" The girl ran off, disappearing through a small hole in the hedge nearby.

"I'm not crazy- her tongue wasn't normal. Like a spiky snake's tongue." Quinn shivered at the thought of it. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy!"

-o-

The Burkhardt family returned home. Nick and Adalind had been discussing what Wesen might have caused Kelly's sudden memory loss. Adalind suspected that Quinn's theory might have been right, but that Nick should check his Aunt Marie's book of lore - just in case. She sat opposite her son at the dining room table whilst Nick went to the caravan.

"How is everything Kelly?" she asked cautiously, knowing that there was a high possibility that upset would be caused.

"Fine... I mean, it's not great knowing how upset I've made that girl when I can't remember her. What's wrong with me? Do you think it's an early onset of Alzheimer's or something?" Kelly replied, a tremor in his voice.

Adalind shook her head. "Of course not Kelly. Your father and I think there's a possibility that it was Wesen induced and-" Her year snapped around to look at the front door, a gentle knock from he other side. "Oh come on Nick, did you forget your keys?"

She opened the door and found a scruffy looking red haired girl on her doorstep. "Sweetie, where are your parents?" Adalind looked up and down the street, but it was completely empty. She crouched down to the girl's height.

"My mummy left me here. I don't know where she is," the girl whimpered, throwing her arms onto Adalind.

The child whispered a secret into the Hexenbeist's ear, taking something in the process.

-o-

Noah excused himself from he family chat, disappearing upstairs. His parents had tried to quiz him about Stacey, but he felt himself clamming up. When he opened his door, he expected to find Casey sat on the bed waiting for him, but his room was empty.

"Casey?" Noah whispered her name, checking all the possible hiding spots. "No!" He leant out of the open window and immediately climbed out, jumping onto the overhanging porch. "Where the hell did you go? Kristoff will tear me limb from limb if I've lost you."

The buzzing of his phone against his leg startled him, then making him roll his eyes when he saw who it was. Stacey.

"Hey Stacey- can I call you back later? Now's not a good time..."

"No. We're going to talk now. Noah, what they hell happened on the field?"

"Nothing- that dick just had it coming." Noah started to walk away from the house. "Stacey, I seriously can't do this right now. No, no. Not us, just this conversation! God Stacey..."

"What Noah?" Stacey snapped. "Look- If you're too distracted right now for a relationship, then maybe we shouldn't be hooking up and sneaking about because-"

A beeping caught Noah off guard, he glanced at the screen to see Kristoff De Luca was calling him.

"Shit... sorry Stacey, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll talk to you later... Hey Kristoff-"

"Mr Monroe... why is Casey all by herself at my abode? I thought we had an arrangement."

"Oh- yeah, sorry about that." Noah started to turn back and head towards the De Luca house. "I was just tying up some loose ends for the plan."

"Right. So you were executing the plan ahead of schedule?"

"The plan? Kind of- I saw an opportunity?"

"A Hexenbeist and her Grimm son are sat in the hallway wondering what this place is. This was not the plan..."

The phone went dead and Noah cursed.

"That wasn't part of my plan either."

-o-

Later that night, Nick returned home with a dusty notebook he had found in the trailer. As he got out the car, he noticed the front door of the house was open.

"Adalind? Kelly?"

No answer.

In the house, furniture had been disturbed. Upturned and askew. It screamed out a kidnapping. Nick paced the house, running a hand through his hair.

A large thud caught his attention and when Nick rushed out into the garden, he was sure he saw a Neanderthal like creature leap from the trees to escape being spotted.

"Wu?" Nick paused. "Wu!"

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Too much went on in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it though!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! How do you think Kelly is going to get his memories back now?

 **Chapter 09**

Kelly woke up, strapped to a chair with no recollection of how he ended up there. He tried to jiggle his wrists free, but the tape around his wrists was too tight to even move a millimetre. Opposite him and also strapped to a chair, was an older blonde-haired lady. A stranger in his eyes. The woman watched him closely, not saying a word - he couldn't place her face anywhere in his memory.

"Where are we, and... who are you?" he asked, looking about frantically.

They were in what looked like a cellar. No other furniture was nearby. Just the hairs the pair were sat on and the single bulb hanging about them, swinging whenever someone walked by upstairs.

The woman frowned at him. "Adalind. Adalind Schade..."

Kelly was puzzled that their names seemed to match. "My name is Kelly Burkhardt-Schade."

The door at the top of the stairs opened, alerting the pair. Their heads snapped around to see who was coming down the stairs.

"Greetings my esteemed guests, my name is Kristoff De Luca and I must apologise for bringing you here under the circumstances. You are the wife and son of a dangerous man. Someone whom must be stopped from doing dark deeds. I need your help to stop him from harming the good people of Portland."

Adalind squirmed in her chair. "Maybe you shouldn't tie people up when you're about to ask for their help!" She angrily woged into her Hexenbeist state.

Kelly was terrified for a moment, knowing this creature was Wesen. He nearly fell back in the chair. "You're a Hexenbeist!"

"And you're a Grimm!" Kristoff growled in disgust. "Like your father."

He came into the yellow glow of the light bulb, Kelly saw his sabre like teeth and white haired face. Almost feline like.

A ringing echoed in Kelly's ears as if there was interference playing in his mind. He heads a girl's voice saying, 'you used to call me your favourite FB.' Like his brain was fighting a barrier that someone had implanted deep within it.

"We'll help you- just let us out of here first..." Kelly said hastily, hoping to be free from the restraints.

Kristoff chuckled darkly. "Oh dear Kelly, you misunderstand me. I don't need your help to do anything but lead your father here. Eventually, that will happen once he receives my message..." Kristoff turned on his toes, the cement grinding under his polished shoes. "Now you two stay right here- get reacquainted with one another."

-o-

Noah slammed into the doors of the De Luca mansion, having climbed over the cast iron gates. His fist hammered on the door until someone opened it.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's you... Baby Warden of the South..."

"Yeah- and you're the grown man who's terrified of a child. Nice one," Noah taunted, pushing his way into the house. "Kristoff? Mr De Luca?"

A little girl giggled, running towards Noah. "Wolf boy!"

"Wolf Boy?" Noah mumbled, before judging Casey away and walking along the corridor. "Where's Kristoff, door man?"

Cameron snapped, "I am no doorman! He's down in the cellar with our guests of honour."

"You had my fooled!"

A roar from Noah's left made him back away into the nearest room. He fell through the door as green sludge was projected onto the ground where he was stood. Noah rolled onto his feet, snarling at the empty doorway with his woged face. He then heard a scream from the woman in the chair. The eyes hollow. He tried to apologise, but then Kristoff hauled him to his feet and out of the room.

Kristoff threw Noah into the wall aggressively. "I told you not to go in her room!" he roared ferociously. "And Cameron, I expected better from you than to be tainted by an insolent teenager!"

Cameron frustratedly folded his arms, plastered to the door as he watched Casey - too petrified to say anything.

Kristoff picked Noah up from the floor. "Sorry about that, Warden Monroe..." he said calmly, dusting the dirt and wood splinters from Noah's shoulders. "Now - as you executed the plan ahead of schedule, I've been forced to take action. Nick Burkhardt is probably on his way here now if he's understood my messages. Run along home, Noah. I have better things for you to do later." Kristoff ushered Noah out of the front door, closing it slowly behind him.

-o-

The next evening, Noah was nervous by the absence of instructions from Kristoff about the plan to bring Nick down... or take him out as Noah worries the plan might have shifted to. His sisters questioned Kelly's absence from school, but Noah passed it off as illness.

As Noah arrived home from practice that evening, he was shocked to find Stacey Watson sat on his front porch.

"Stacey? I- err... what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, looking around the house at his bedroom window that was wide open. "I thought we agreed our whole thing was on the down low."

She stood up, eye level with him from standing on the steps. "Look- I may come across as this confident cheerleader type, but the things we have done together, I don't just do with anyone."

Noah felt awkward subtly talking about their antics out in the open. "I really don't want to talk about this..." he said, trying to get past her. "Now really isn't a good time."

"It's never a good time, is it Noah?" Stacey snapped sharply. "I thought you were different, Noah. I told myself you wouldn't be like the other guys I've dated in the past, but it turns out I was wrong. You're exactly like the rest."

Noah watched her walk past him and then dropped his sports bag on the floor, blurring out, "I'm not like other guys, Stace. There's just something about vulnerability that I can't comprehend. I can't be vulnerable with someone. Instead, I end up withdrawing or self-sabotaging."

Stacey looked up at the house. "Maybe we're both just as bad as each other." She stood on the path waiting for Noah to make the next move.

"Why don't you come in for dinner? Through the front door of course- I'm not offering toast in bed dinner, proper dinner."

A smile edged its way across Stacey's mouth. "I'd like that."

Noah grabbed his bag and opened the door for Stacey. "Mom, Dad- can we add one more place setting for tonight?" he called out coolly, trying not to sound like it was a filling issue.

"Who for?" Monroe called out from the kitchen, before quickly being scolded by Rosalie. "Never mind!"

Noah turned towards Stacey. "Just give me five minutes to shower and change clothes..." He checked over his shoulder for any onlookers and, when he was satisfied there were non, he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek sharply.

Stacey found herself being watched by Noah's mother. "Hi. I'm Stacey. Nice to meet you properly in person," she said confidently, flashing a bright smile.

"Rosalie... you were at the game yesterday?"

"Yeah- cheer squad, that's me." Stacey squeezed her hand nervously. "If this is too late notice, I won't have food. I don't want to be a burden or anything."

Rosalie shook her head quickly, walking along from the kitchen to properly greet the teen. "Don't be silly- with triplets for kids, I've gotten pretty creative making meals go further. Hannah, Quinn- dinner's ready!"

A minute or so later, Hannah and Quinn marches down the stairs to find Stacey helping to set the table up for dinner. Rosalie pulled out a casserole dish from the oven and placed it on the wicket mat in the centre of the table.

Noah stumbles into view at the top of the stairs with a clean shirt half on. He fumbled to do up the buttons as he hurried down the stairs. "Oh..." he whispered when he saw Stacey helping.

Stacey looked up and smiled softly at Noah. "I couldn't not lend a hand."

"Everyone... this is Stacey. Stacey, this is my mom, Rosalie. Dad, Monroe- don't ask why. And my two sisters, Hannah and Quinn."

The family echoed one another in greeting Stacey. Dinner was swear inducing for Noah, making him thankful to have a fresh shirt on. They laughed and joked about stories from Noah's childhood including the time where he nearly had a tantrum in the middle of a nativity play at nursery.

At the end of the evening, the Wesen parents had gently interrogated Stacey and it was only when Noah notice how late it was that he should probably walk her home. Only after a cheeky long kiss on the porch.

The pair walked hand in hand down the street under the glow of the streetlights. It was cold and windy, making Noah shrug his jacket off and insist on Stacey wearing it.

"I had a really good time," Stacey said cheerfully, edging closer to Noah. "You made a big step today- and really showed how much you actually do care about me. Even if you don't really want to show it."

"This sort of thing is never easy," Noah stammered, avoiding looking directly at her. "We didn't exactly do things in the right order, did we? I still can't believe how our first time came about sometimes... if we take things slowly, I think we can make it work."

"Slowly?" Stacey laughed, pulling away a little. "Noah, I like you. I mean, really like you. None of the other guys I have ever dated before are as attentive to my needs and moods as you are."

A tall man was walking towards them, and at first, neither of the pair took any notice due to the fact they were so engrossed in the discussion of the fledgling relationship. As the man passed them, Noah relaxed slightly before a sharp kick to his lower took the wind from him.

The teen slammed chest first into the pavement, hitting his left temple hard. A smear of blood on the ground.

Stacey screamed with a stomach-turning terror.

Noah woozily rolled his head around weakly in time to watch the man grab Stacey's head and neck, biting into the side of it.

The man gasped in ecstasy as he released Stacey, blood spilling down the corners of his mouth. He let go of Stacey's body and noticed Noah watching him.

"Sorry about that. Needs and desires..." He delivered another kick to Noah's stomach before running off into the night.

"Stacey..." Noah grimaced, crawling over to where her body lay. He tried to block out the seething pain in his stomach and head as he focused on her.

The blood was oozing from her neck faintly, almost how her head might be beating.

Noah screamed out for help, shredding his shirt and ripping it in the process. He clamped the shirt tightly to her neck as one of the neighbours came out screaming.

"No no Stacey. Pull through. Pull through!" Noah screamed. Snot and tears dropped from his face as he felt the shirt dampen quickly.

-o-

Nick scratched the back of his head, wondering why the Sentinel Group would have resorted to kidnapping his wife and son. The obvious answer would have been because he was a Grimm, but nothing seemed to add up. Whilst he was on his way to their address that he expected they were holding Kelly and Adalind hostage in, his phone started to ring.

"Monroe?"

The voice on the other end of the phone was shaking and worried - the words weren't forming properly as Monroe tried to explain what had happened.

"Calm down, Monroe and start at the beginning."

"The vampire Wesen attacked Noah and the girl from the game..." Monroe replied bluntly. "Both of them are in the hospital, I really think you need to check this out now."

Nick pursed his lips, knowing he was about to anger the Blutbad. "I'm in the middle of something important- can it wait til morning?"

The anger in Monroe's voice made it apparent there was a woged Blutbad in the middle of a hospital. "No it cannot wait-"

"The Sentinel Group took Kelly and Adalind, it'll have to wait Monroe. I'll ask Diana to follow up with you."

-o-

Diana walked confidently into the hospital, prepared for the anger and distress hat was coming her way. Detective Montoya insisted that she attend to pursue the lead. This was the fourth attack on women in Portland, so it had to be taken seriously.

The nurse on reception directed the two detectives to the floor where Noah was in recovery and Stacey - the victim - was in the ICU.

Hannah saw Diana and Montoya coming down the corridor and quickly shifted into the hospital room to pre-warm her parents.

Montoya slipped past Diana, her coat flapping with each footstep. "Mr and Mrs Monroe - my name is Detective Montoya- I believe you're familiar with my partner Diana..." Montoya started positively, shaking the mother and father's hand "I'm the acting detective on the incident at hand."

Quinn was sat beside Noah's bed, holding her brother's hand tightly whilst trying not to disturb the medical clip on his index finger. "This if the fourth attack- how have you not found this person yet?"

Montoya flared her nostrils at Quinn before exhaling slowly. "We are following up on some potential leads and suspects, Miss. Please be assured that you have our fullest attention and the matter is being investigated vigorously as we speak. Safety precautions are being devised and put into place as well to ensure the safety of the residents of Portland."

"Well it's too late to be concerned about our safety. My mother's tea shop has already been burnt to the ground, my sister nearly murdered by a mad man and now my brother has been attacked in a district we all thought was safe." Quinn showed her sharp tongue well before withdrawing from the conversation in an effort to stop arguments. "Apologies."

"Your behaviour is completely understandable, but don't forget that you are not above the law," Montoya replied, before pulling out a business card for Rosalie. "I'd like to interview your son once he wakes up..."

Montoya looked at Noah's still body, noticing the scrape and dark purple bruise on the side of his face that crept around to his eye. Nodding to the family, she walked straight out of the room.

Diana knew time was limited and quickly said, "Wesen related, I'm sure of it. I'll relay back to Nick. Let me know when he wakes up."

-o-

"The Grimm approaches..." Kristoff mumbled, watching Nick pacing up to the house from an upstairs window. He unbuttoned his blazer and started to walk down to greet the Grimm. "Detective Burkhardt- it is still Detective, right?"

"Right." Nick was unsure about entering the house. "Mr De Luca, is it? What is your association to the Sentinel Group?"

"Detective - I have no association with the Sentinel Group and I do not appreciate the accusation. Why don't you come inside?"

Over Kristoff's shoulder, Nick noticed a lady being pulled across the corridor by a red haired girl. The lady looked dishevelled and confused as the girl pointed at a cellar door, jumping up at the bolts across the door.

"I'm fine discussing this out here," Nick insisted trying not to let Kristoff turn around - something told him that strange things were going on inside the De Luca mansion.

The lady slid the bolt across and slowly opened the door to the cellar.

Kelly and Adalind pushes their way into the hallway.

On hearing the commotion behind him, Kristoff turned to see his hostages standing there with petrified expressions. His face twitched, shifting to his Mauvais Dentes form.

"I told you not to open that door, Casey!" Kristoff barked.

Nick watched the lady cower away from Kristoff with a look of absolute terror on her face.

The girl put her hands up in front of Kristoff. "I didn't Daddy, I didn't!"

Kristoff crouched down slowly - instinctively, Nick slowly pulled his gun from beneath his jacket. The muscular man embraced Casey, jerking slightly.

Adalind squirmed slightly, pulling Kelly past Kristoff and towards Nick. "We need to get out of here now."

Nick quickly kissed Adalind's lips. "Take Kelly home."

"Him?" she asked, pointing at Kelly.

"Yes. He's our son, Adalind."

Casey was pushing the Burkhardt family out the door as Kristoff disappeared into the terrified lady's room.

"Go!" Casey shouted.

"Not until you give back their memories..." Nick declared. "You're a Glacadoir Cuimhne- the memory thief."

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I know this was a pretty out way of continuing the story, but I really enjoy how this story is panning out. There may be a couple of unanswered questions, but I'm hoping to have some of them answered real soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! More twists and turns ahead 😊

 **Chapter 10**

Nick, Adalind and Kelly sat at the dinner table. Each of them with a hot drink in front of them, steam wisps rising from the fresh brew.

They had sat in silence for a while, unable to pick a topic that wouldn't end in an argument.

Kelly pushed his chair back. "There's an apology I need to make."

His father shook his head. "We need to have a talk- a family discussion." Nick paused, drumming his fingers against the mug. "Besides, Noah and his girlfriend got attacked by the new vampire Wesen... he's in the hospital so I don't think now is a good time for the Monroes. Sit down Kelly."

Kelly lowered himself gradually to the chair. Whilst he wanted to unleash his anger in a torrent of abuse, the young Grimm knew it wouldn't aid the situation at all. His gaze flicked to an old family photo.

Adalind noticed this, saying, "Kelly, we want to be a family again."

"How can you say that?" Kelly erupted. "How can you say we should be a family when Dad has practically moved out and living in the caravan? And you just make arguments for the sake of it. You always side with Diana and always disagree with everything I say!"

The Hexenbeist woged, screeching at Kelly.

Nick placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough... Kelly, your mother and I want to work through our differences. The distance between us has made things clearer." He cleared his throat momentarily, swallowing hard. "Right now is when we should be putting on a united front. If not to show the Sentinel Group, then at least for the Burkhardt-Schade family."

Adalind smiled softly, verbalising an internal thought. "Burkhardt family. I- I think Kelly's been right this whole time. We really should be a family, and that can start with us all sharing the name..." She lifted a hand to rest on top of Nick's. "Show a united front."

There was something movement outside that caught the two Grimms' eyes, but when Kelly looked out the window, it was gone.

The teen tucked his chair in slowly. "There's a lot of Wesen related stuff going on... with the disappearance of April Delaney, the vampire Wesen, the uprise of the Sentinel group and the Glacadoir Cuimhne. Shouldn't we pick one and focus on resolving each issue?"

"For now- the memory thief is fine. I'm more concerned about the woman who was being kept in the De Luca mansion. When I'm back at the precinct, I'm going to do a bit of digging. As for the Delaney disappearance, Diana told me that Rosewood, or Rosemount was key according to an anonymous tip off."

-o-

The next day, Hannah went straight to the hospital after school. Quinn was going to some mathletes club so would be home later.

It smelt funny in the hospital - Hannah found it difficult to ignore, but she used the thought of Noah alone in the hospital room as encouragement. Her hand gently opened the door and she breezed into the room like it was nothing.

"Kelly!" Hannah squealed, jumping out of her skin when she registered him standing beside the bed. "Oh of course, you must remember all about Noah. How he's your best friend and that you have never thought about life without the other, blah blah blah."

Kelly blinked once, before realising that this was the missing piece of his memories. They cheerful memories were dancing around his mind, making him walk around he corner of the bed and kiss her mouth hard.

Hannah pushed him away quickly. "No!" she snapped aggressively. "You don't get to do that, Kelly! You tore me apart from you acted like you didn't know me. I'm hurting and can't just go back to the way things were. What kind of sick joke is this?"

"I'm sorry." Kelly held out his finger to her and tried to remind her of the inside joke. "E.T..."

Hannah's mouth dropped.

He remembers, she thought to herself.

With shaking hands, Hannah placed them on either side of the boy's face. "Kelly? Do you remember me now? This isn't a joke, is it?" She withdrew her hands quickly. "Say something please."

Kelly laughed. "We found the memory thief Wesen. I'm so so sorry about everything that has happened in the last week. The things I said, they weren't really me."

Hannah scoffed at him. "Are you serious? Before I thought you were kissing me because I clearly had feelings for you. Was that supposed to be your way of saying you remembered?"

"Supposed to be."

"Well you have got some making up to do." Hannah pecked Kelly's cheek shyly, feeling the colour flood to her face.

Noah stirred. "God please. As your brother, I don't need to see that..."

"Oh my goodness- Noah, you're awake!"

"No thanks to you of course." Noah struggled to sit up slowly. "Grab a nurse, will you Kel?"

Kelly nodded, reassuringly squeezing Hannah's arm and going out the door.

"When I'm strong enough to get my hands on him," Noah growled. "I'll knock him out for you." He sat upright quickly, gasping at the seething pain in his lower back. "Man- did they take a kidney whilst they were at it?"

Hannah shook her head. "Calm down you overgrown boy child... It seems Kelly got his memories back from the Wesen involved. Don't understand it myself, but I'm happy either way. But you- how are you feeling?"

"In a heck of a lot of pain." His eyes widened and he grabbed Hannah's brown leather jacket. "Stacey!"

Hannah prised his hand from her coat. "She's out of surgery to stem the bleeding and in the intensive care unit. Noah, I don't think Mrs Watson wants you around her daughter anymore. You should have heard her screaming in the hallways at Mom and Dad. I don't know how Dad took it lying down. I'd have woged in a heartbeat and ripped her ear off."

"But it wasn't my fault. Mrs Watson has to know that... it wasn't me who attacked her." Noah grimaced at he leant back slowly onto the coarse pillows. "Will you go and see Stacey? I need to know she's okay, she needs to know how sorry I am. If only I'd have been more cautious, none of this would have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up about this- it's not your fault, Noah." Hannah tried to sound positive, knowing Noah was being his usual pessimistic self. "Everyone at school is wishing you a speedy recovery. Coach hopes you'll be back on form by the game against Lockamore Lions..."

A nurse entered the room, asking Noah how he was feeling. It seemed like the opportune moment for Hannah to leave the room. She fired off a text to her parents and Quinn that Noah was awake but resting.

Out in the corridor, she found Kelly holding two cups. He extended one out to her with a warm smile. Hannah politely thanked him and together, they walked home. The wall allowed Hannah to voice her upset, but confirm that she would be happy to pick things up again with Kelly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she taunted at the foot of the path leading to the house. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Kelly shook his head, pointing at the ground. "See you here tomorrow." He watched as the front door flung open and a woged Monroe launched himself down the stairs to the path.

Threatened by the aggressive outburst, Hannah followed suit and woged, flashing her Fuchsbau teeth.

Monroe and Hannah stopped, glaring at each other, heavily panting. The air felt tense as the pair had a silent showdown in front of the house.

Hannah gasped, flicking her head to one side as she returned to her human form. "Glacadoir Cuimhne gave Kelly his memories back. Everything's fine, Dad. Now go back inside!"

"You get inside, now!" Monroe barked sharply.

Without another moment passing, Hannah rushed past Monroe, purposefully slamming into his shoulder. The father woged back and looked apologetically behind him at his daughter disappearing into the house.

Inside, Hannah threw her bag down and screamed. "Dad- What the hell were you thinking? Waging at Kelly like that!" she screamed when Monroe entered the house.

Rosalie overhead the shouting match between her daughter and husband. "Hey now. What's all the shouting for?"

The young Wesen snapped, "Dad just woged our at Kelly completely unprovoked!"

"Monroe!" Rosalie looked appalled at his behaviour. "Hannah, I'm sure he meant well and probably had your best interest at heart. Remember that after Kelly's little memory loss episode, that you were hurt by that... can you blame the old Blutbad?"

"Less of the old, Rosalie." Monroe walked away into the next room, closing the door.

-o-

Noah was able to move around later that evening. In an excruciatingly slow and painful transition, he was now sat in the armchair beside his bed. A move that would have been quick and painless before the incident. Just when he was starting to get comfortable, Diana and Montoya entered the room.

"Oh not now, please..." Noah groaned, twisting in his chair and trying to ignore the irritation in his lower back. "I really don't need to answer your questions. I didn't attack Stacey. She's practically my girlfriend. What reason would I have for hurting her? And all the other women?"

Detective Montoya strode around the bed. "Mr Monroe, we are not here to interrogate you as a suspect. What can you tell us about the attacker?"

"Male, just under six feet tall, little to no hair, old but not old old..." Noah scrunched up his fists. "I'll tell you something, you guys knows how to do some damage. If he kicked an inch or so higher and to one side, I think he might have snapped a rib."

"Yes, the injuries really prove that he's a dangerous man. What's the nature of your relationship with Miss Watson?" Montoya tossed a notebook from her coat pocket at Diana. "Take notes on this one, Diana."

Noah paused to collect his thoughts, feeling the awkwardness of the situation of having to explain himself. "We were... seeing each other? We had a few encounters... private... you know..."

Montoya was not so tentative with her next words as Noah. "So you were sleeping with the victim- you had a sexual relationship with her?"

Noah cringed immediately, slouching until he felt the pain. "Kind of- maybe. Yes? Isn't there like someone else I can talk to about this? A male detective... this is weird for me."

"Of course, I understand Mr Monroe but we have to look at things from multiple angles-"

The door slammed open and Noah winced as he jumped, moving too quickly. Powering into the room was an lady with blonde hair pulled back into an elegant chignon. The clothes she wore looked modern and expensive, giving her an air of prestige and power.

"You did this to my baby!" she shrieked.

Diana gently placed a hand on Mrs Watson's arm. "Mrs Watson, we understand that you are upset about what happened to Stacey, but Noah isn't the one to blame. With the injuries he received-"

"Injuries?" Mrs Watson spat. "It's not like he's in the ICU with a tube shoved down his throat, is it?"

Noah pulled himself up using the bed and hissed through his teeth from the seething agony that was ripping through his back and spine. "Mrs Watson, I am so so sorry about what happened."

"I don't want your apology!"

"We were walking home after having dinner at my parents' house- I thought I should walk her home after all the attacks. Mrs Watson, I care too much about Stacey-"

"Don't! Stacey would never fall for a low life like you. Noah Monroe, I'm warning you now, but if you come near my daughter again, then so help me for I refuse to be held accountable for my actions..."

Montoya wasn't having any of it and escorted Mrs Watson out of the room. Diana hung back, feeling unsure about what to say when Noah looked like he was on the brink of tears as he pulled back the bed sheets agonisingly slowly.

"Noah, we're close to having this figured out. Just sit tight alright?" Diana smiled weakly before sliding out the room.

Just when Noah thought he was alone in the room, Kristoff De Luca entered.

"I thought you were going to lay low," Kristoff growled. "You are my warden of the south. Now I hear that you are encountering the vampire creature in some valiant attempt to protect an impure girl."

"Not now..." Noah moaned. "You should encourage Aurelia to keep her Wesen brothers and sisters under control. After all, if I am supposed to be some sort of revered warden, I was in her sector when I was attacked."

Kristoff scratched the side of his head. "A correct observation. Let me deal with this. It will be my top priority. For now, prepare yourself for a task once you have fully recovered." He nodded at Noah before leaving.

-o-

Diana has returned to her desk by the window to find a post it note waiting for her action. She slumped down into the chair, leaning back a little.

April Delaney's disappearance, the Sentinel Group and its plan for the blood moon, the Glacadoir Cuimhne, the vampire Wesen and the the lady of the De Luca mansion. If she could have chosen one, it would have been the disappearance of April Delaney.

You have to investigate the home. Rosewood.

The words echoed in Diana's mind as she twiddled a pen in her hand. Even selecting the news articles of Rosewood, there was nothing that stood out to her.

"Amelia- did we ever get back the adoption papers from social services? Something doesn't add up with the Delaney case."

Montoya shrugged off her coat, draping it around her chair. "I'm sure I saw a fax saying that it was already opened. April Matthews? Mother was called Susie Matthews, quite a history of mental health issues and abuse from what I recall..."

"Right- so do we know where Susie Matthews is now?" Diana questioned, typing the name into the computer. "No hits."

After playing around with different spellings, Diana decided that perhaps the answer lay at the courthouse. There, she hoped to find any birth, wedding or death certificates regarding April and Susie.

-o-

Nick was just getting ready to leave for the station when he received an unexpected text from Diana.

April Delaney's biological mother, Susie Matthews married Kristoff De Luca.

His mind internally raced. He pieces were beginning to fall into place, with just a few more pieces needing to be determined. Nick fired a response back to Diana to tell her to stay put.

He also sent a text message to Kelly to let him know what was going on. A quick buzz represented a message that Kelly had gone to visit Noah, but the Blutbad has discharged himself from the hospital. Against doctor orders.

-o-

Noah has been groggily wheeled out of the hospital and taken to the forest just before the De Luca mansion.

Kristoff was waiting with Aurelia as Noah was forced to hobble towards them. Every step was like sharp pins were travelling up his entire body. It was like nothing the teen had ever felt before; and he had been tackled by guys twice his size in games. Kneeling in front of Kristoff and Aurelia, was a middle aged man that Noah instantly recognised as the man who had attack him and Stacey in the north.

Aurelia sneered at her fellow warden. "So glad you could finally join us – I trust my assistant got you here safely?" She licked her dry, chapped lips and straightened her blazer out. "It seems I haven't been a model warden lately. My Wesen brother here admits to being the vampire of the night. Feasting on the blood of impure women – that means non-virgins baby warden. Kristoff tells me it is time to make an example of him, and I aim to please my leader." Aurelia stepped forwards, watching the vampire quiver on his knees.

"Please," he started to shout. "I can't control the bloodthirst. Please!"

Aurelia shook her head. "I'm sorry brother. You crossed the line too many times _and_ you attacked one of the four wardens. That behaviour will not be tolerated. Unfortunately, you have left us with no choice, but to execute you for your crimes." One of her feet stepped back in preparation to spit fire.

Noah felt the guilt rising in him, but this was the man who had cost him so much in the events of one evening. Would it be right for him to allow this execution to go forwards? "Kristoff- this can't be the honourable thing to do, can it?"

"I'd stand back if I were you…" Aurelia growled, scoring a circle around the now crying man.

Kristoff woged in delight of the impending bloodshed. "Light him up, Aurelia. My little Dämonfeuer…" he chuckled loudly, listening to the screams of the burning vampire. "That's enough now, Ms Lyons. Remember that he probably needs a stake through the heart or something benign idiotic and lame way to kill him." He puts his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, removing a thin wood stake. "Step aside Aurelia…"

Noah looked away as the stake whittled through the end, ending the man's suffering.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Kristoff DeLuca is not here to mess, but is Noah getting in too deep tot the Sentinel Group?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! More twists and turns ahead 😊

 **Chapter 11**

Nick, Kelly and Diana stood at a small clearing in the woods not far from the De Luca mansion. They were looking at a charred corpse that had been spotted earlier that day by hikers. The most experienced detective was able to draw the conclusion that the body was an older male who had been incinerated before being stabbed in the chest.

"It's awful when you think about it..." Diana said quietly, shivering as a chill ran down her spine. "There were a number of different people watching though. Thanks to the rain, the prints are obviously muddied but there was a group here. Any ideas, father-son Grimms?"

Kelly squinted at the corpse. "Something went down here. I suspect it will be connected to the Sentinel Group." He paused, remembering something important. "What happened to your research on the blood moon?"

Diana was instantly reminded of her first encounter with the Sentinels in which the advocate said to 'beware the blood moon' before running off. She explained to the Grimms how there was a ritual to open the gates of hell on the rising of the blood moon.

It seemed like a big anti-climactic moment, knowing that another group of Wesen was trying to bring down an age of darkness on the world.

Nick noticed Kelly appeared confused and decided to add to Diana's findings. "Things don't get any simpler when I tell you that April Delaney's biological mothers is apparently married to Kristoff DeLuca."

A couple of detectives and forensic scientists arrived at the scene, ready with tape to caution off the area and collect any evidence.

Nick watched Kelly drop to tie up his shoelaces and urged his son to hurry. The father son pair drove towards the town centre when Kelly turned to his dad.

"I said I'd have dinner at the Monroe's- can you drop me there?"

"Only if you promise to be home before your new curfew," Nick replied insistently, knowing that he would have to start backing up Adalind if they were going to be a family unit again. "No if, ands or buts..."

"You got boring since you and Mom decided to give things another go."

Nick came to a sharp stop outside Monroe's house. "Well it's another shot at being a family. Back before curfew."

Kelly murmured an agreement before leaping up the steps to the front door. He knocked rhythmically before stepping back and waiting for someone to answer. There was a daunting feeling that a Blutbad could jokingly attack.

Hannah answered the door and seemed shocked to find him on the doorstep. "Kelly- what are you doing here? We haven't planned anything. I know we haven't."

He shook his head. "You're fine don't worry. I was wondering if I could talk to Noah, seeing as he's been released and back home now."

As if on cue, Noah shuffled in from the kitchen, unsteady on his crutches. "I hear you're looking for me?" he said, laughing softly before squirming in pain.

"You're on crutches- but I thought it was a broken rib or something? I hope you aren't milking it..." Kelly patted his friend on the back. "Can we talk somewhere private? Somewhere that doesn't require going up stairs?"

"Sure- the study will be free." Noah shuffled awkwardly to the study door, trying to open it whilst balancing the crutches. "The crutches are basically for show- I get more sympathy," he added, shutting the door behind him. "What's up, Kel?"

Kelly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the hospital tag. "Patient Monroe, N-" Kelly paused when his ears began to prick. "Go away Hannah." He waited until he was satisfied that no one was listening. "I found this in the forest near the De Luca mansion. Not far from where a crispy corpse was discovered. Noah, what the hell is going on? I know you allegedly discharged yourself from the hospital but I'm beginning to wonder if there was more to it than that. Is there?"

Noah shrugged quickly. "Someone, died? Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything."

"Then how do you explain your hospital bracelet being there?" Kelly waved the hospital tag in his best friend's face. "Just tell me the truth... I can help you."

Noah leant back against a desk, trying not to disturb a dismantled watch. "It must have been cut off by one of the nurses and fallen out of their pocket in the forest. That's the only way it could have ended up there."

"Not really..."

"Oh yeah? And what do you mean by that?" Noah snapped, unaware that he is getting louder.

"Well... you could have been there." Before Kelly can elaborate further, there is a knock at the door.

Rosalee called out, "Kelly, Noah- dinner's ready now."

The two teens exit the study and try to avoid the family detecting anything suspicious going on.

Hannah pulled out the chair beside her for Kelly. "Come sit down beside me, Kelly," she said with a broad smile.

"Oh- I'm really sorry but my parents want me home. Wish I could stay... curfew calls."

Hannah stood up quickly, urging her family to start dinner without her. She followed Kelly out onto the porch. "What's going on, Kelly?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kelly squeezed her arm reassuringly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He turned to leave, but Hannah grabbed him and pulled him close. She pressed her lips to his, losing herself on the porch. Kelly's hand snaked its way around her, resting on the small of her back.

"Hannah. I have to go," Kelly interrupted, breaking away from Hannah. "It's good to see you happy again."

"I'd be happier if you were a little more honest with me." Hannah kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth. She then watched her boyfriend disappear down the street. When he was out of sight, Hannah let out a deep, slow breath.

-o-

At school the next day, Quinn was helping Noah get around the building in between lessons. His teammates that they passed in the corridor indulged in their team greeting. It was slightly overwhelming to be a part of the spotlight when she was beside Noah.

"Noah!" They heard a familiar voice call out down the corridor to them.

"Oh no... come on Noah, let's get out of here." Quinn tried to hurry Noah away.

Noah stammered, "Quick exits aren't exactly my forte with crutches, Quinny."

"You know what Mrs Watson said to you."

"It's not the same if she comes to me though, is it?"

Stacey came tearing through the crowd that was beginning to form. "Noah Monroe- you better have one hell of an explanation as to what you're playing at!"

"Stacey. I don't know what to tell you. Apart from the fact that I'm glad that you're out of hospital." Noah backed into the wall, completely aware that everyone is watching. "Stacey, your mother-"

"No! Don't you dare bring her into this. What? So you had your fun and that was it? Was that all I was to you?" Stacey's eyes began to shine with watery ridges. "I loved you."

A gasp rippled through the corridor.

Noah shook his head. "I'm sorry Stacey. After what happened to you, I need to put your needs and safety above mine."

Quinn pulled gently on his arm. "Noah, you've got Sports Science class now," she said, remembering the timetable that she had spent the night before memorising for her brother's benefit. "Noah?"

"In a minute Quinn. Stacey, when I was in the hospital, I wanted to see you, but your-"

There was no time to brace for Stacey's hand as it glided through the air and struck Noah's cheek. Unfortunately for the young blonde, a maths teacher had stepped out of their classroom to determine what was causing such a standstill in the corridor.

"Miss Watson! The principal's office- now! You too Monroes. The pair of you."

In the principal's office, Quinn sat between Stacey and Noah. The awkwardness was unbearable when she wasn't actually a part of the encounter. She remained silent as the principal tried to get the truth out of them. It transpired that Mrs Watson had been informed and was on her way to the school.

Her shrill voice filled the receptionist's room outside the principal's office. "I don't care what she did. I want to transfer her out of this school!"

Quinn squeezed her hands, feeling her palms go sweaty. She was waiting for the moment when someone might excuse her seeing as she wasn't an involved party. The excusing came at the perfect time, shortly before Stacey was marched out by her mother.

Noah cupped his head in his hands before the principal gave him a warning and sent him on his way. The time spent in the office had run over the course of the last period.

Outside, the head of Sentinel Group was standing by his car around the corner from the school. Noah had received a text message to meet Kristoff for a warden related job. He hobbled out the gates and across the road with his crutches, glancing over his shoulder to check he was not being followed.

Unaware that Quinn was already onto him, Noah greeted Kristoff calmly before climbing into the car. Quinn shot off a text to her sister and watched the car pass by her.

"Oh Noah... what have you gotten yourself into?" she murmured with a worried expression on her face.

-o-

Kristoff frowned menacingly at the road. "I have a job for you, Mr Monroe."

"Yeah? What might that be?"

"You have a part to play in the blood moon ritual."

"And that is?" Noah asked, twisting around in the passenger seat. "Because I'm going to need to know more about this. Does it involve the Glacadoir Cuimhne?"

"No, no. I've sent her to the council to deal with. This concerns my... step-daughter..."

"What does your stepdaughter have to do with the blood moon ritual?"

"It's a sacred event that will open the gates to the Haven. Where our Wesen brothers and sisters live restrictedly, unable to cross into our world. They will be brought into our new world with this ritual."

"And how do the wardens come into it?" Noah asked calmly. "Because after everything that's happened to me and my family, I'm not in the mood for being helpful really."

"Oh yes. You had mentioned it, but perhaps you'd like to elaborate – for my sake."

"You instructed my sister to be kidnapped... then you threatened to push her off the clock tower in an obvious bid to play the saviour. The press loved that, nice touch. Then, and then, you burned my parent's shop to the ground!" Noah seethed angrily, holding back a cry of pain. "So you understand why I'm a little hesitant."

"Of course- that is why a cash payment is waiting to be deposited into your mother's bank account if my terms are met."

 _He can't do this_ , Noah thought you himself, wondering why he hadn't already expected Kristoff to endorse some blackmail.

"What are the terms?" Noah asked, knowing that his family were in an economic crisis and a cash injection would really help their situation.

The car turned into the De Luca Mansion, pulling up close to the door. The skies were grey and overcast, signalling an impending rainstorm.

Sidling out the car, Noah wondered what the plan was. A surge of strength made him carry the crutches in his hand and following Kristoff into the house. He obediently followed the chief warden along the corridor and into a large empty room. The only piece of furniture was perched against the fireplace with a white sheet covering it.

Kristoff dramatically pulled the sheet away, revealing a large and dirty mirror. The mirror's border was a tarnished gold colour, depicting little cherubs and ivy leaves.

"Noah- this mirror is a very precious artefact in the Wesen community. Records of it date back centuries ago to a village in Scotland. Now I sent something in that needs retrieving. As the weakest warden, it's time for you to start to prove yourself worthy of this accolade."

The teen edged closer to the mirror, eager to understand more about it. A hand placed itself on his back and with a sharp thrust, Noah was pushed forwards. At first, he braced himself for the sound of the mirror shattering. But the sound never came.

-o-

Quinn approached the gates of the De Luca mansion. Knowing that something was going on with her brother, she knew that she had to do something. Even if it meant putting herself out there more than she wanted to. The last few months had been reaffirming and given Quinn a new perspective. She looked up at the cast iron gates that gave off the impression that Kristoff De Luca and his family were used to showing off their wealth – and they weren't shy about it either.

"Only one way to go..." Quinn mumbled to herself, jumping up onto the gate, putting her foot into one of the ornately patterned bars.

The sharp drop at the other side was daunting, but Quinn could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. She dropped to the ground, staggering across it to keep her balance.

As she approached the house, Quinn didn't realise that Kristoff De Luca was standing at the front door with his arms folded across his broad chest.

"I was wondering when I might get to meet the final triplet... Quinn Monroe. How are you going to help me? Your sister made me a hero; your brother made me a leader- what will you do for me?"

Quinn shook her head and stammered, "No- not- nothing... I'm not going to help you either way."

"Oh but my child, you already have. You're going to make me the saviour of Portland." Kristoff laughed, woging into his Mauvais Dentes form. As he watched Quinn, he licked the tip of his sabre like teeth. "Your brother is gone... There's no way you can help him now."

A sharp pain in Quinn's chest made her run forwards, but Kristoff overpowered her, throwing the girl back across the driveway.

"The fight in you is admirable but pointless."

"What have you... what have you done to my brother?"

"I've sent him back home, to the Motherland..."

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I know exactly what I want to do in the next chapter but if anyone has any thoughts or suggestions, then let me know in the reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: Don't forget to review! What lies ahead for Noah's

 **Chapter 12**

Quinn gawped up at Kristoff as he walked towards her. He placed a foot on her collar bone, pressing down hard and leaning his weight into her.

"You can't save your brother now, Quinn Monroe. Now if I were you, I would remove yourself from my property before I have the police arrest you for trespassing and assault."

"Assault," Quinn stammered, squirming on the ground. "I haven't touched you. You were the one that threw me across the ground!"

Kristoff took a Mauvais Dentes claw and dragged it across his arm, drawing blood. "There, I will tell them I defended myself. Now, I believe you were leaving."

-o-

Noah crashed down onto a grass patch in the clearing of a forest. There was a circle of stone pillars stationed widely around him. Behind him was the mirror from had been pushed through by Kristoff.

"No!" Noah shouted, throwing himself at the mirror and bouncing back. He was trapped. "Yeah, go retrieve something that he lost, nice one."

Limping, Noah made it to the edge of the circle of stones. The pain in his leg was not as strong bad as before, but it was still uncomfortable to walk. He leant against one of the stones as he passed it to steady himself.

"So... let's start walking," Noah mumbled to himself.

The grass was dewy and damp, seeping onto his canvas baseball boots. It left a perfect footprint trail behind Noah as he ventured into the woods. Part of him was beginning to wonder how he was going to get back to the real world. Along the forest track, Noah was weaving between trees when he came across what looked like a fading campfire that was down to embers. When he bent down to test how fresh the fire was, a weight was thrown on top of him.

"Who are you?" a girl's voice screeched at Noah, rolling him onto his back and gripping his coat collar. "Who sent you here?!"

"Woah- calm down alright?" Noah replied calmly. "Kristoff De Luca sent me here." He paused, looking at the girl practically straddling him. "Not that I'd normally be one to complain, but could you get off me?"

The girl growled as she got up and immediately backed away. "Why did Kristoff send you?"

"Beats me, he invited me over and pushed me through the mirror. Gold trimmed thing with cherubs and vines on it."

"The Motherland portal." The girl grabbed a sack and started to walk away. "Don't follow me."

"Wait," Noah called out, grunting as he stood up and felt a twinge in his leg. "Who are you?"

"No one you need to know, Noah…"

"Stop!" Noah yelped, crashing into the ground and receiving a mouthful of dead leaves. "I never said my name, but you know me. How? Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me. Then again, you were never really the guy to take notice of everyone. You're a typical American jock who spends their time surrounded by the cheerleaders," she replied, checking on Noah and pulling him up from the floor. "Not that you'll have seen me much lately- seeing as I've been stuck here the whole time."

"You're her. You're April Delaney." Noah allowed her to put his arm over her shoulder and help him hobble back through the forest towards the mirror circle. "Aren't you?"

"I might be… but there's more to me than just a name." She held Noah up with a hand around his back. "How well do you know Kristoff De Luca?"

"Not that well, it would appear. I never expected to be pushed through the gate to the Wesen Motherland." She paused, blinking at Noah with big, round eyes. "Are you like me?"

"I could be, but you'll have to be more specific than that?"

"Wesen. Only Wesen kind can venture through the portals. I guess I should properly confirm that I am April. But I am not a Delaney. Never have been, never will be."

Noah tried to hold himself together for fear of woging and warning her of his true self. "Well, you already know who I am. So I guess it's only fair to say nice to meet you, but also ask what the hell happened to you…"

"Haven't you been able to piece it together yet?" April asked, straining at the weight she was supporting. "I'm surprised at you, Noah. Although, you were more of a sports nut than a science nerd."

"You know, it's pretty weird when you talk about me like that."

April rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well- never mind. Come on, it can't be far to the mirror portal."

-o-

Kelly was surprised to find Quinn and Hannah appearing at the Burkhardt-Schade household. "This is… unexpected. What's wrong guys?"

"Is your dad here?" Hannah asked, leaning forwards to see into the house. "I need to talk to him- well, Quinn does. It's about something. Something really important."

Nick must have overheard the conversation as he came down the stairs and paused behind Kelly. "Hannah, Quinn- what's happened? Well let them in Kelly."

The two Monroe girls stepped into the house where when Quinn clammed up with nerves, Hannah took control and explained what her sister had seen with a reassuring hand on the shy triplet's shoulder.

"Maybe Mom knows more about the Motherland?" Kelly suggested, looking across the room at his dad. "I'm can drop by the law firm and ask for her?"

The front door opened and Adalind entered carrying a large folder that was rammed with files and documents. A look of concern washed over her face when she noticed Hannah and Quinn sitting in the front room.

"It's Noah- he's gone through the Motherland portal."

Adalind placed the folder onto the side table and walked towards the teens. "What do you know about the Motherland portal?" Hannah turned towards Adalind.

"That Kristoff De Luca pushed Noah through a portal to the Motherland. We can help get him back, right?" "Perhaps... Let me do some reading downstairs. Nick, we might need Diana, and perhaps Sean." Adalind strode out of the room. "Quinn, I could use a hand. Why don't you help me find a few books?"

Quinn followed Adalind downstairs, ignoring the sofa bed that had been recently slept in. She went to the bookshelves where the blonde adult was scanning the spines of the books.

"This one- here we are..." Adalind placed a book into Quinn's arms. "There's references of a mirror being the gateway to the other side." "The other side?" The young teen fumbled to keep the book. Quinn opened it up and skimmed over the pages to find a sketch drawing of the mirror portal. "Adalind, is this what you were talking about?" Quinn held the book out to the other lady, looking concerned about what the scribbled notes said about the mirror.

"Oh... that's not the Motherland mirror. No, the cherubs signify it is something else," Adalind replied nervously. "Try and find the Motherland mirror."

"Then what is this?" Quinn asked quietly.

"That's Death's Door. Has anyone seen the mirror that Noah went through? What if Kristoff De Luca was wrong about what portal he had acquired?"

"Not exactly. And Kristoff De Luca is not going to let any of us near the house, especially when he's admitted to me what he did." Quinn found a sketch of the Motherland mirror. It was a rectangular mirror with a black frame, with deeply shaded figures on either side of the mirror. "Is this it?"

Adalind nodded. "That's the mirror I remember."

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Diana leant on the wooden bannister. "I hear Noah is playing with portals."

"Well it gets worse. He's either gone through the Motherland mirror, or Death's Door."

Diana's eyes widened. "Well perhaps we should pay Mr De Luca a visit. He's not properly met me, so I could do a bit of snooping."

Hannah rushed in behind Diana. "I'm coming too!" "Not a chance Hannah. I don't want to be the one to explain to your dad why you are running around those portals."

"We're in this together, Diana... If one of us goes, we all go. Right Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and that decided the plan.

-o-

The plan appeared simple at first. Diana would head to the house and talk to Kristoff about the various Wesen issues, using subtle insinuations. Kelly, Quinn and Adalind would sneak around the back of the compound by hiding through the forest surrounded the De Luca mansion. Hannah and Nick would hang back in case there were any problems, parked up before the gates. Hannah was sat in the passenger seat of Nick's car, with her gaze fixed on the gates closing behind Diana's car.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Hannah asked, looking in the wing mirror to watch for approaching traffic.

Nick rhythmically tapped the steering wheel. "Of course they will."

Something caught her eye in the reflection. "No. You told my parents, didn't you?" Hannah snapped when she saw the pale yellow beetle struggling up the hill towards them. She burst out the door and went straight to her parents. "Dad, look- it's all under control. There's nothing that you guys can do…"

Monroe nodded to Nick. "Thanks for the heads up, Nick."

"Anytime." Hannah pushed her dad back. "Stop Dad, we really do have a plan. If it fails, then by all means you can go tearing into the place. Let us try our way first. Everything will be fine. We'll get Noah back."

Her mother leant forwards. "Back? What do you mean, 'back'? Back from where?"

The Fuchsbau teen turned to Nick who put his hands up. "I didn't tell them that… I just said to meet us here."

"Hannah- what's happened to Noah?" Rosalie frowned, watching her daughter's face closely for any indication of dishonesty.

-o-

Around the back of the De Luca mansion, Adalind led the way for Kelly and Quinn. She checked over her shoulder at the tree line and bordering fence that they had squeezed through. Something seemed off, almost too easy. "Stay close Kelly," she whispered as they approached a short hedge that was in the middle of the lawn. "Get down!" Adalind saw the back door of the building open and two people exited the house, deep in conversation.

"Oh come on Aurelia," the thickly built man said loudly. "Kristoff is hardly going to wait until Scrappy-Doo comes back. They'll assign a new warden of the South." The woman whipped around and squared up to the man. "Do you want to tell me exactly what makes you think that Kristoff will do that?"

"Well there must be a reason for Scrappy to be a part of the wardens, perhaps this is Krtistoff's way of initiating him into our group."

Kelly crawled to one side of the hedge, seeing the pair walking down the sloped garden, close to where he was hiding. He signalled for Adalind and Quinn to follow him on his mark. He paused, waiting for the perfect moment to dart across to the back door.

Just as he and Quinn slipped into the house, Adalind was caught by Aurelia. "What's this? An intruder?" Aurelia snarled at Adalind, woging into her Dämonfeuer form. "Shall we dance?"

Adalind saw Kelly staring back at her. "Go… Find the portal. I will hold them off." She woged immediately, clicking her jaw as she watched Aurelia closely.

"Come on, Kelly!" Quinn squeaked, pulling him deeper into the house and onto the main corridor of the house. She could hear Diana talking with Kristoff at the front door. Kristoff was clearly being cautious and standing in front of the door, pulling it to behind him, not wanting Diana to get a look into the house.

Kelly gently tried one of the doors on the left, quickly realising it was locked. "Next door..." he whispered to Quinn who opened the next door.

Inside the room appeared empty, with nothing but a mirror propped up against the fireplace.

"Grimm!" a man hissed, wooing his face into a puffer fish. "Watch out!" Kelly shouted, pushing Quinn aside and darting the other way as Cameron spewed out a toxic slime at them.

"Be careful Quinn, he's dangerous."

"You shouldn't have come here." Cameron advanced cautiously in the teen, holding his arms out to the sides as if he was shepherding them around. "You don't belong here."

"Neither did Noah, but Kristoff made sure he couldn't be found." Cameron scoffed loudly. "Kristoff- they're in here!"

Kelly grabbed Quinn's hand. "Time to leave!" He bundled his way through a patio door to the nearside of the room.

Throwing the door open, Kelly and Quinn ran around to the front of the house sneaking past Diana and Kristoff who were still deep in conversation. The pair vaulted up into the back of the pickup that Diana drove, pressing their bodies flat against the metal. The man's head snapped around when he saw Cameron trying to catch up to the two teens.

"Cameron- that's enough!" Kristoff barked aggressively. "Let them go. They're just kids trying to cause our family hassle. Now Miss Schade-Renard, do you have any further questions for me?"

Diana held herself together, murmuring, "Not at all, thank you for clearing up a couple of things." She nodded before quickly climbing into her car and skittering away down the driveway. "Where's Mom, Kelly?" she shouted over the rumbling.

Kelly pressed his face up against the glass to look at Diana. "She went to hold off a Dämonfeuer and Siegbarste. She'll sneak around the back to escape them. We know exactly where the mirror is."

Quinn joined Kelly. "And _what_ mirror it is... And it's not good."

Diana turned out onto the main road where she found Nick and the Monroes waiting. "Then it really is Death's Door..."

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I have been waiting for a way to lace in old features and new elements of this story – let me know what you're thinking of the story so far**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: The Motherland mirror and Death's door – what did you think of that? I hope to hear your reviews soon 😊

 **Chapter 13**

The Monroe and Burkhardt family reconvened a few days after storming the De Luca mansion, eager to understand more about Death's Door and how they were going to get Noah back safely.

As Quinn sat on the edge of the sofa, she frowned at a hushed exchange going on between Nick and Monroe. She wondered what the conversation was about that it couldn't be one that they would have openly. The discussion was heated, and it was clearly a disagreement.

"Dad wants to be the one to swap with Noah…" Quinn stammered.

Rosalee gasped, "Monroe! No! You can't honestly be serious."

Monroe rubbed a hand over his mouth and beard. "But he's our son and you know how Death's Door works, Rosalee. We all know that people can go through it easily, but the problem is getting back. It needs a swap- and I would for Noah."

The mother paced back and forth, knowing the meaning of Death's Door. Whilst she wanted Noah back, knowing that she could lose Monroe was tearing her heart to pieces.

There was something that wasn't quite adding up to Adalind. She frowned at the teens in the room, wondering who might have an answer. "Nick- have you heard anything about the wardens? The Dämonfeuer and Siegbarste mentioned the warden of the south was proving himself to Kristoff De Luca. Does that tie in with the Sentinels Group?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say I've heard of it being mentioned, but it has to be relevant."

Quinn gestured to Hannah that they needed to talk in private, thinking she was being incredibly subtle, but their mother instantly picked up on this. As the pair left to go upstairs, Rosalee followed cautiously, tiptoeing after them.

"But Hannah, I really did see Noah get into a car with Mr De Luca…" Quinn whispered, closing her bedroom door. "It was the day that he disappeared. I think it was the day that he went through portal."

Hannah leant back against the radiator by the window, feeling the heat building up. "So what do you think Noah's doing?"

"I don't know – there must be a reasonable explanation…"

"But it doesn't make sense. Kristoff De Luca should hate Noah because of the hybrids that we are – with a contrasting Wesen mother and father. When I was in that church, Kristoff found Captain Renard in the congregation and he tried to brand Diana's dad…"

Quinn shook her head. "We have to do something to get Noah back."

"Of course we do, but what can we do?" Hannah paused. "Are we good?"

"Yes. I think we're good now. I think I've realised that I didn't really like Kelly – he was just a really good friend." Quinn felt her body heating up with nerves. "I don't even know if I like guys…" Her eyes met Hannah's across the bedroom, worrying about how her sister might react.

Hannah extended her hands to Quinn. "I understand, and it doesn't change anything because you are my sister and you always will be. Your choices are yours to make and nothing will change that." Hannah embraced her sister, squeezing tightly. "I wish I could be as brave as you," she whispered softly.

-o-

Noah and April made it back to the stone circle where between two of the tall, thin pillars was the Motherland portal – or at least what they thought was the Motherland portal.

"So what did Kristoff send you through for?" Noah asked, limping along the grass.

April bit her lip sharply. "He wanted something back from the other side of the mirror. I just didn't realise that I was a place taker."

"A place taker?"

"Kristoff said that someone was trapped in the Motherland and I needed to find her and bring her back." April exhaled long and hard. "You know, I really mean it when I say you really messed up coming here."

"How? Kristoff said he wanted something. The problem is that it wasn't me. He wanted something that was given to me in the switchover. Obviously, Kristoff sent you through when he realised that his original plan did not work."

"What was it then?"

"Never you mind. It's nothing you need to know about anyway." April held Noah steady, inspecting the mirror. "No one's on the other side of the mirror. Well I didn't plan for this..."

"What did you plan for then?" Noah asked, moving away from April and edging towards the mirror. When he pressed a finger against the mirror, it rippled roughly.

"Don't do that!" April squeaked, grabbing his hand. "You'll basically be alerting the creatures roaming this place that you and I are here like sitting ducks."

"Right..."

"Why did Kristoff _really_ send you through the portal?" April paused, backing away. "Are you a part of that group that he's creating?"

"Not intentionally… Noah replied nervously.

April's nostrils flared in anger. "Not intentionally?! How do you mean 'not intentionally'? Either you are or you aren't!"

"Because he's blackmailing me!" Noah snapped, moving swiftly towards April so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Because of who and what I am- the Sentinel group clearly hate that, but Kristoff is using this knowledge against me. If I don't cooperate, he says he'll harm my family. I'm pretty sure he's the reason that my mother's tea shop got burnt down…"

"The Fuchsbau tea shop?"

Noah twitched, wondering how April knew the word. Before allowing his emotions to take over, he took a deep breath in the hopes that it might avoid a woging incident. A tiny part of him worried that the realm they were in might not cloud the Kehrseite's blindness to woged Wesen. It was a precautionary action.

April started to pace around the stone circle in a panic, unsure of how they were going to get back home. Her mind raced with ideas so much that she didn't even notice Susie Myers was standing behind the mirror.

"April?" Noah said when he saw Kristoff throwing the door open and tear towards Susie in a fit of rage, woging almost instantaneously. "April!"

As the teenager turned to look at what Noah was concerned about, she screamed loudly. In the distance, it echoed and bird calls responded. April watched helplessly as Kristoff tried to drag Susie away from the mirror. Her hands ran through her light brown hair, squeezing it sharply.

"Enough!" April screeched, pulling out a spherical and mechanical looking ball. She held it up in front of her, hoping to catch Kristoff's attention.

"He can't hear you…" Noah mumbled before running into the mirror, creating a large ripple that managed to catch the leader's attention.

"Now that really was using your head… in more ways than one," April stammered, watching Kristoff's head jerk to look at the mirror. "Well you got his attention, but he won't be able to hear us, or our plan."

"And our plan is?" Noah asked, covering his mouth with one hand.

"What are you doing? Get your hand away from your face…" April rolled her eyes, waving the spherical object at the mirror.

"Kristoff might be able to read lips, didn't you notice how he never looks you in the eyes. His gaze is dropped. He's just to find out what we're planning."

April focused on the eyes of the Mauvais Dentes. "You're right," she replied, lifting a hand to her mouth. "So this is where things are about to get really tricky…"

"How?"

"Because in order to get back, I think we're going to need someone to talk our place. It was never going to be easy. Susie Myers was only able to return after Kristoff thought she had the orb. Little did he know that I had it during the swap."

"This is making my head hurt."

"So now, we have to convince him that he needs us both."

"But he doesn't. He just needs one… Unless…"

"Yes?" April looked at Noah. "What are you thinking?"

"Now- if we fake an argument and I run off, that leaves only one way for Kristoff to get the fancy orb. He'll have to come and get it himself if he wants to keep playing swapsies. So when that happens, I'll nab him from the side of the portal where he can't see. All I need is your say so."

"That sounds insane, but it just might work…" April murmured, squeezing the orb in her hand.

-o-

Kelly and Nick snuck into the grounds of the De Luca mansion and quickly headed around to the side of the house where Kelly had spotted the mirror portal. The young Grimm peered through the window and saw Susie Myers backed up against the closed door whilst Kristoff had a weak and feeble looking man on his knees on the floor. The door opened and Cameron Hunter barged into the room, shouting about a trap and how the girl had to have planned something. That it would not have been this easy.

Kristoff barked at Cameron to be silent, pushing the dirty man towards the portal but still keeping his distance. His furry hand pointed at the mirror and as Kelly stood up straighter, he noticed that on the other side, he could see a brown haired girl.

"April Delaney…" Kelly mumbled. "But how?"

"Keep calm, Kelly." Nick pulled his son down, trying to keep an eye on Kristoff when he noticed Susie looking right at them. "Oh."

The weakened man put his hand into the mirror and was suddenly sucked up into the surface with a jolt. Like a magician's trick. Noah was sent tumbling out of the portal, rolling over the polished wood floor, flashing his Blutbad teeth at the room and startling Cameron who fell backwards, towards the mirror. With a hand extended to stop himself from falling, it plunged into the mirror. Kelly watched as April's reflection grabbed for Cameron and they switched places in the same fashion Noah had done.

Without even missing a beat, Kristoff pinned a feline claw to April's neck, lifting her up and slamming her against the nearby wall. "Give it to me!" he bellowed, roaring at April who screwed her eyes shut.

Susie Myers screamed and wailed as the Mauvais Dentes threw April across the room into Noah who tried to catch the girl, but failed. The pair of teens crashed to the floor, April lay unconsciously across Noah.

Kelly felt like Susie's eyes were full of fear and terror, something that he understood all too well. "She's one of us, Dad… She can see it all."

Noah briskly put himself between the advancing Kristoff and Susie, growling sharply like a protective puppy trying to ward off an impending threat. "Leave them alone!" a deep voice cried out from his throat.

Kristoff hissed, "You dare to tell me how to behave, how to treat my wife!" With a swift movement, Kristoff grabbed Noah and tossed the boy aside, sending him crashing into the window beside Nick and Kelly. "Detective Burkhardt, I was wondering when you might appear at my doors once more. But I wasn't expecting you to be a Grimm. A Grimm in Portland! Oh how I used to think the rumours were lies."

Nick quickly drew his gun, holding it up at Kristoff whilst Kelly helped Noah up from the floor. "This ends here Kristoff. No more Sentinels, no more meetings, no more sacrifices."

"And what makes you think that?" Kristoff asked, before screaming out as Susie Myers jammed a small knife into the back of his arm.

Susie Myers sprinted out the room and bundled into Nick who directed her to run whilst he went to pick up April. At a slow pace, the group managed to evade the roaring Kristoff De Luca, thankful that they had not encounter Peter or Aurelia.

-o-

Rosalee handed a steaming mug to Susie who was still shivering despite being wrapped up in a thick blanket. She stood beside Adalind at the opposite end of the room. "It's almost like she's not all there. Like a part of her is missing."

Adalind nodded. "It's because it probably is. This is the outcome of the Glacaudoir Cuimhne… The memories have been taken so much that Susie is nothing more than a shell with a basic understanding of life and that kind of thing."

"It's sad… And what of April?"

"Well from what Nick told me about Mr and Mrs Delaney, she can't go back there, but with it being a Wesen issue, we can't provide hard evidence that April cannot go back there."

"Not to mention Kristoff De Luca. He's going to go out of his way to find her…"

April awoke with a start, frantically looking around at the Monroe and Burkhardt family members. "Where is he?" she snapped aggressively. "Where is Noah?"

Noah stumbled down the stairs. "April, it's fine- I'm here. And the orb thingy is in a safe place too."

"Where?" April stood up, holding his shirt.

He guided her back to sit down. "April, slow down- you realise that there is a lot that needs to be unfolded with the utmost delicacy. You've been missing for so long now that you can't just wander back into school or go back to living at the Delaney's. Just relax now and trust me that everything will be okay."

"I guess so," she replied, slowly leaning away. "Your sisters are exactly like you said." April looked between Hannah who was holding Kelly's hand reassuringly, and Quinn who was glued to the bookcase. "So what do I do now? Portland needs to know I'm safe, right?"

"We'll figure something out. We always do."

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So there's a slight reveal coming in there, any questions- let me know! Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters J

A/N: Let's see how April Delaney is going to get used to being back in Portland after being on the other side of Death's Door for so long.

Chapter 14

Noah watched April working alongside Quinn in their lab class. He was curious to know what she had gone through on the other side of Death's Door up until he had arrived.

"Noah?" His lab partner, Megan, elbowed him gently in this side, disturbing an old bruise that still felt tender.

"Ow!" Noah squeaked, turning to look at Megan. "Careful..."

She flashed an apologetic look before dropping her head back to her textbook. "Sorry, I didn't think. I was just waiting for you to add the catalyst." Megan adjusted her lab goggles, worried that they were leaving a red mark on the bridge of her nose.

"It's alright, you do it. I know lab work is what you want to do in college and university. Go ahead."

Megan's green eyes lit up and she smiled, flashing two adorable little dimples at Noah.

Noah's gaze was drawn away to April again, watching her laugh at something Quinn said.

"Hey- earth to Noah? The ark's leaving," Megan said cheerfully, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "So, what do you say?"

Unaware of the question, Noah replied, "I don't know, I'm not sure." Deep down, he started to dread her next question might be 'it's a yes or no answer...'

-o-

Upon leaving the lab class to go home, Hannah caught up to Noah by his locker where she aggressively slammed the door shut. Startled, Noah held his breath to half a reaction.

"How could you do that?"

"Do what, Han?" Noah stammered, opening his locker again. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Oh god - you're, oh I can't believe you sometimes!" Hannah covered her mouth with one hand and ran the other hand through her wavy hair. Lowering her voice, she leant close to her brother. "Megan Peters asked you to take her to the Fall Ball and you said 'I don't know, I'm not sure.' How? Why? What?!"

"Oh... Han, I didn't know that is what she asked! If I had known, I would have never said that ever."

"Perhaps you could focus on making it up to her rather than flashing doe eyes at April."

Noah scoffed loudly. "I am not making doe eyes at April!"

The passing students were curious to know what the discussion was about, which encourage the two Monroe teens to take the discussion outside where their third sibling met them.

Hannah smiled, feeling an idea begin to brew in her mind. "If you aren't fluttering your eyelashes at her, then why don't you go to the Fall Ball with Megan - you might actually enjoy it. And you owe her for all the work she has done on your presentations. Quinn told me how much you came across as blagging it. So Megan deserves it."

"Maybe I will." Noah was set upon by his fellow sports teammates. "Woah- guys, guys…"

One of his mates ruffled his dark hair as he acknowledged Hannah and Quinn's presence.. "You know how to get around, Monroe… Who's next on the old reject list?"

Noah shook them off him. "Come on guys, it's not like that-"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it, Noah. You've been dying to play the field since Stacey Watson trapped you in a relationship… So if that's not the case, then prove me wrong. Prove us all wrong." In her peripheral vision, she noticed Megan striding quickly over to her bike with a helmet tucked under her arm. "Well? Megan's right there."

"Yeah, invite her to that party tonight at Wheeler's."

Determined to prove them wrong, Noah darted towards Megan in the hopes of getting to her before she cycled off into the distance. They watched as Megan tried to push her bike away, attempting to ignore Noah.

"You two should come to Wheeler's party too. Bring a few friends," one of the guys jibed, elbowing Hannah in the side.

-o-

At the party, everyone was crowded in the garden, dancing to the playlist that was echoing from inside the house. Hannah had made sure that Kelly, April and Quinn were all in attendance – along with a couple of her other girly friends who would be dying to be invited to one of the jocks' parties. The four were sticking to the outskirts of the party and occupying the white plastic garden furniture, revelling in the atmosphere.

Noah joined them and had a look of confusion on his face. When his sisters questioned it, he laughed. "I just saw Nina Brown getting off with Paulson…"

Hannah cupped a hand over her mouth in shock. "But they're dating other people – aren't they?"

"Well not for much longer if someone tells."

Hannah caught sight of another pair locked together and gasped loudly. "Something's going on here, and I can't even blame it on brownies because there haven't been any here." She squeezed Kelly's hand. "You can feel something, can't you?"

"Faintly…"

"Kristoff?"

"No… This one's different." Kelly stood up and surveyed the garden.

April laughed at him. "Oh come on Kelly- no one's out to get me anymore. The Sentinel Group are not going to get me this time, because this time I'm ready." She paused, sighing for a moment. "But I may not be here much longer."

"Why?" Quinn exclaimed, turning to the other girl. "You can't leave, you've only come back."

"Well me and my mom are going to have to leave Portland to get away from Kristoff. He won't stop until he has what I stole from the other side of Death's Door. Even if Mom were to divorce him, it wouldn't change anything. All I can say is at least the Delaneys have skipped town and I can become a Myers again. I'll be filing the papers soon."

"But you can't leave Portland. It's your home." Quinn looked about, helplessly trying to find someone who might agree with her. "You guys don't think so?" She stood up and went to leave.

Hannah ushered the others to join her. "Come on, we should all stick together."

Kelly whispered something to Hannah and then added to the rest of the group, "I'll catch you guys up, right?"

Minus Kelly, they walked back into the house where they bumped into Wheeler – the host of the party – stumbling down the stairs. When he managed to focus on them, he swayed about. "You can't leave!" He was then distracted by the doorbell ringing. "Welcome!" Wheeler shrieked, ushering Megan into the house.

Someone came tearing down the stairs and one by one, each of the teens were pricked by something sharp in the back. Each one caught a glimpse of another, falling under a deep spell. Kelly bumped into a young woman who was coming out of the house. He gave her a pitiful apology and then saw Hannah throwing herself at him with a severe affection.

"Kelly!" Hannah squealed in delight. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hannah- did you accidentally have some alcohol or what?" Kelly laughed, but then h e noticed that the others seemed to be entranced with one another. "What is going on?"

"I'm just showing my boyfriend how much I care about him!"

Kelly allowed Hannah to squeal and giggle about her emotions before deciding it would be a good time to get the Monroes and April home safely. Unfortunately, just as they were leaving, a police car pulled up outside the house. "Oh boy… Come on guys, quickly now," he said, herding them like he was a shepherd.

"Kelly?"

"Diana?" Kelly turned to see his older half-sister watching him. "What are you doing here?"

Diana frowned at the group who seemed to be trying to garner the attention of someone who was not in the group. April and Noah were insisting that they go back into the house – April wanted party more, whilst Noah was suddenly besotted by Megan. "What's up with these guys?"

"Nothing…" Kelly smiled, trying to move everyone on.

Diana was blatantly unconvinced. "Well at least let me drop you kids home?"

"You've not got enough room in your car anyway…"

"Kel- I'm pretty sure that you've already lost one of your clan. April's decided to go back to the party which is .about to be shut down by the way."

Kelly reluctantly gave in and had to help Noah and Quinn get into the back of Diana's car. "Before you ask, I have no idea why they're acting this way."

"Hmm… Well hopefully a good night's sleep will sort it right out."

-o-

A good night's sleep did not do the trick. The next morning, Kelly awoke to a bombardment of texts from Hannah declarations of her strong feelings. Whilst it was heartwarming, it didn't feel altogether genuine. The way the others were behaving was incredibly bizarre to say the least.

There was a knock at Kelly's bedroom door, Adalind was attempting to get her son moving so that he would be on time. "Kelly – it's getting late!"

"I know…" Kelly groaned, before heading downstairs and bumping into his dad at the table.

"Morning Kelly- are you okay? You look as though something's bothering you." Nick set his phone down on the table. "Talk to me, kiddo."

"It's- oh I can't make anything of it. I sensed something yesterday at the party that I had never experienced before. A sensation that made me think that there was some kind of Wesen creature nearby."

"Oh really? Well you should trust your instincts, Kel, there probably was something there."

Kelly wasn't sure whether to just come out and say it. "But is it possible for a Wesen to make someone expressed deeper emotions or love?"

"Sounds a lot like a Cupiditas – I'll send you the pages from the book for you to check on in school?"

"But if it is that, I'll have to kill the Cupiditas to break the entrancement, right?"

"Unfortunately so…" Nick replied as his son excused himself and grabbed his school bag from beside the front door.

On his way to school, Kelly was scrolling over the photos that Nick had sent him about the Cupiditas, but something didn't match up. Until Kelly encountered the Wesen, there was no way of knowing what the creature really was. If it was a Cupiditas, then Diana was going to be his best ally. He just needed to figure out who it was. Whether they were someone who was a part of the school, or someone who shouldn't have even been there. He decided that it would be worth talking things over with Wheeler and seeing what he had to say, although when he bumped into the thick set jock, Wheeler was more interested in discussing Hannah.

"Look Wheeler, I don't suppose you noticed anyone who shouldn't have been at yours last night."

"Not really, but like- one of my sister's friends was there. She's pretty weird. Why?"

"No reason…"

"You fancy her, don't you?"

"No!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Ah- sad times, because like, I totally have a thing for Hannah Monroe right now, and I get that you two are together- but you can't stop us…"

"What's the friend's name?"

"Fleur… or something like that- she's French or something…" Wheeler pushed Kelly aside when he spotted Hannah striding past. "Hannah? Hannah!"

-o-

Kelly orchestrated a whole meet up between the suspected Cupiditas and those affected by her. It transpired that Noah was now infatuated with Megan and was howling her name from the window of Diana's apartment whilst Quinn fawned after April silently, although April was fixated on Wheeler who was absorbed by Hannah glued to Kelly. It was a complete mess trying to promote peace in the apartment that Diana lived in.

With Clay, who was now hidden away in her room just in case. No one knew about him living with her, and she was too defensive to address it anyway.

Diana quickly arrived with Fleur in tow, cuffed hands behind her back. The younger party was screaming for an explanation. "It's all going to be find – we just want a chat with you, that's all."

"But I haven't done anything wrong." Fleur tripped towards the teens in the main room. "You were all at the party, how was it?" she asked, unable to stop herself from laughing. "It was very fun for me."

Kelly nodded. "Well I'm sure it would be for a Cupiditas."

"Cupiditas!" Fleur spat angrily. "They are a disgusting Wesen. Do not even begin to compare me to them!" she shrieked before allowing the woging process to take over.

Her skin shifted to a porcelain colour, almost shiny in appearance, but it was the blackened pupils that expanded to cover the surface of her eyes that made Kelly flinch.

"Back away Kelly, there's no way of knowing how the toxin is transferred – let alone what she is." Diana was concerned and remained calm, but holding back her own abilities in case this Wesen posed a threat to the teens. "Okay Wesen, what are you?"

"I am and Erosmium…" Fleur grinned maniacally, flashing her sharp and jagged teeth at Kelly, hissing at the Grimm teen.

A click startled the Erosmium who whipper around to see Diana pointing her gun.

"Now I will only ask you once to release them from the enchantment you've put them under. Why don't you save us all a bit of time?" Diana said calmly.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment was smashed into and Peter the Siegbarste burst in, tossing the coat stand aside, sending it clattering into Diana. Kristoff followed quickly behind with Aurelia.

"Oh man!" Kristoff boomed, snarling through his sabre teeth. "Are you in for a treat now!? April, darling- it's time for you to come home!" He swung a clawed hand through the air, catching Kelly who crashed into the wall, collapsing in a heap.

April screamed, hiding behind a dazed Wheeler. "You can't take me. Don't let them take me Wheeler!"

Diana pushed the coat stand off her, holding up her gun and flinching when Aurelia blew fire in her direction. Staggering backwards, Diana swiped her arm through the air, sending a chair into Peter's back. The chair disintegrated on the Siegbarste's back as he lifted April off the ground.

"Let's clear out!" Kristoff barked angrily.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = A slightly shorter chapter this time – with an added mini time skip, but what are they going to do now Kristoff has kidnapped April? With the Erosmius having its fun, how are they going to solve this one...?**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Grimm, although I do take ownership over the new characters

A/N: I didn't want to use the same Wesen that we know from the show, I thought that I'd introduce a couple of new ones (don't forget to let me know your thoughts)

 **Chapter 15**

Kelly was forced to bring his parents in on the Erosmius problem that had left his friends infatuated with one another. Though he was glad not to see Hannah chasing after some other guy, he wasn't pleased that a jock was pursuing her.

The Burkhardt family poured over the books and texts on Wesen creatures, trying to find more information about the new creature that was wreaking havoc. Hannah was round and curled up on the armchair in the corner, fawning over Kelly.

"What did the Erosmius' woged state look like?" Nick asked, lifting one book off the table. "This might be what we're looking for."

On the papyrus like paper, there was a rough sketch of a statue and then the porcelain face Kelly had seen with black eyes.

"The Greek god of love- another version of Cupid..." Kelly murmured as he remembered one of his elementary school history lessons. "But Greek isn't in my language vocabulary. Yet..."

Adalind held her hands out for the book, confusing the pair. "Well, I've been learning other languages too, alright?" She ran her finger over the text, silently translating the words. "At least you're don't have to kill the Erosmius like the Cupiditas."

"What do we have to do then?" Kelly asked eagerly, glancing over at Hannah beaming at him. "Because I don't know how much more of this I can take..."

"You're going to kick yourself over this."

"Why?"

"A kiss from the true object of their affection. Seems to me that the Erosmius is the catalyst to making people act on their true feelings..."

Kelly scoffed in disbelief of the simple solution. "Come on? You can't be serious?"

"And you're telling me you haven't kissed Hannah since your friend's house party?" Adalind asked, smiling nervously. "Nick, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

With the parents gone, it was down to Kelly to break the spell. Hannah was by his side in a snap and hanging onto him playfully.

"Okay Hannah, this is going to be a fun story to explain…" Kelly whispered to her, as if she wasn't really there.

She stared up at him with big round eyes and smiled drowsily.

"Come on," he added, standing her upright so they were nearly eye to eye. "You're crazy sometimes, do you know that?"

"Only crazy for you…" Hannah replied, dabbing a finger on his nose.

Kelly laughed, cupping the back of her neck and going in for the kill. There was a zing of energy that felt like a spark of electricity was passing from one body to the other. As he pulled away, he found Hannah gawking at him with wide eyes.

"How did I- what are we- are we in your basement?" Hannah asked, looking around in confusion. "We were just at Wheeler's party…. Ah, so it was Wesen!"

Kelly laughed softly before lifting Hannah up in a tight embrace. "It's so good to have you back!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Back? What do you mean, 'back', Kel?"

The young Grimm led Hannah upstairs as he explained what had gone on with the Erosmius. How it had caused everything to fall in love with the first person they saw. For Hannah, she had been lucky enough to see Kelly over everyone else, but for the others – it had created some tension. Megan had frozen Noah out completely out of embarrassment for the way he had behaved when she asked him to the Fall Ball. April was still missing and even though they knew that Kristoff DeLuca had taken her, the De Luca mansion had been cleared. The mirror was gone, along with most of the furniture. Diana was trying everything she could think of to find Kristoff, but every lead was dead.

"There's one more thing I should probably mention now…" Kelly mumbled, scuffing at the wood floor with his shoe. "Wheeler is kind of, sort of, maybe infatuated with you right now."

Hannah's face contorted into a look of disgust. "Oscar Wheeler?! Oh please Kelly, don't make me laugh. You're joking!" She paused and registered the room. "Oh… You're actually not joking… What does that mean for us- or me?"

-o-

Going back to school when she knew that Wheeler was going to be pestering her, and that Noah was going mental over Megan made Hannah wish that she could have been kept home like Quinn. Their parents had decided that the youngest should be kept under supervision at the newly refurbished tea shop with Rosalee. There were concerns that Quinn might go looking for April.

Hannah walked quickly up the road to school and darted stealthily towards her first class. As soon as she sat down at her desk, she heaved a great sigh of relief that she had managed to evade Wheeler.

"That was a big sigh…" a chirpy voice said from behind her.

Hannah turned around, ready to throw a snippy response. "Megan! Hey, how are you?"

Megan chuckled quietly to herself and pointed to the empty chair in front of her. "Mind if I sit?"

"For sure- of course!" Hannah exclaimed brightly, realising that this would be the perfect opportunity to get Noah in the good books again. "Can I just apologise for everything my idiot brother has done in the last couple of weeks?" She bit down on her tongue in anticipation of how the apology would be taken.

"What's with Noah anyway? I'm only asking because I have lab with him next lesson and just wanted an honest answer. You seem- more – 'with it' today."

"Call it a reawakening. And I don't know what's going through Noah's head to be honest. That whole Stacey Watson thing earlier this year really messed with his head a bit. He doesn't mean to behave the way he does but, well, he's a boy after all."

Megan put her chin on her hand. "Why can't he be more like Kelly?" She glanced sideways at the other girl. "Sorry, that was a weird thing to say. It's just that if Noah had Kelly's personality and attentive nature, then that would be the perfect guy for me."

"Maybe he'll change. Why don't you let me have a word with him?" Hannah smiled at the thought of the cogs turning and working in the mission to eradicate the lust of the Erosmius prick.

-o-

Hannah grabbed Noah on his way to the lab to give him some instructions about Megan. Unfortunately the Erosmius' spell caused her brother to have the attention span of a tiny insect. She had to cup his chin sharply in her hand and force him to listen closely.

"You should kiss her. Trust me. Kiss her."

"Hannah!" came Wheeler's enthusiastic screech, tearing down the corridor towards her as she turned to leave quickly.

Teachers and students were ploughing their way onto the narrow corridor making Hannah's swift escape almost impossible. Fellow pupils awkwardly walked into one another in the process of moving to their next lesson, squawking about a cute teacher or some nasty comment someone had made about them.

"Hannah Monroe!" Wheeler shouted, falling to her feet. "I need to tell you something."

People were quickly stopping to look Hannah and Wheeler's way.

"Hannah Monroe, I-"

"No!" she snapped, silencing him. "Not in the hallway!" Her head raced with how to make things simpler.

"One kiss and I'll go away, I promise." Wheeler held his hands up like a monk praying. "That's all it takes."

Hannah caught sight of Kelly down the corridor and tried to sought out some kind of acknowledgement that she was about to do the right thing. That by kissing Wheeler, she'd be breaking the spell of the Erosmius. The Cupid Wesen.

"Fine!" Hannah lurched and quickly kissed Wheeler, backing away as soon as possible. "And that's enough. No more proclamations of your undying love for me. I'm not having it, I have a boyfriend and nothing is going to change that." Knowing that people would immediately register the hypocrisy of the situation, she pushed her way through the crowd and absconded from school entirely. She didn't even care that she wouldn't know if Wheeler was back to normal or not.

-o-

As for Noah, he was staring at Megan during their lesson together. Daydreams of birds flying around the pair filled his head.

"Could you like- stop staring at me for one minute, Noah?" Megan whispered with her gaze fixed on the whiteboard at the front of the class.

"If you were less pretty, it would be easier."

Megan grunted exasperatedly. "Yeah, I bet you say that to all the girls in your tunnel vision ways."

"You got something... right... here..."With stealth of a ninja, Noah pulled the girl's chin towards him and locked lips, inhaling the sweet scent.

Like someone had just flicked a light switch, Noah was back in the room and aware of the fact that he was mouth to mouth with his lab partner in the middle of a lesson. Breaking away quickly, he caught Megan's hand as it swung through the air towards his cheek.

"Megan..." Noah mumbled, tumbling to open his exercise book. "Sorry, I- uh, don't know what came over me... no... do you think- I mean, please would you reconsider coming to the Fall Ball with me?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Looks like I'll have to do better than that, Noah thought to himself before standing up, causing his chair to scrape the floor.

"Noah, what are you doing? Sit down..." Megan squeaked nervously, shielding her face with one hand as if it made a difference to identifying her.

He laughed, vaulting onto the bench top despite the science teacher's shouting for him to get down. "My fellow classmates, I wish you to bear witness to these events." Noah glances down at a red faced Megan. "Megan Peters, will you go to the Fall Ball with me?"

For a moment, the teenage girl debated using the same response he had used. "I would- oh my god, yes! Just get down off the table!"

-o-

With everyone except April and Quinn released from the Erosmius prick, Kelly knew that he and Diana would have to find Kristoff DeLuca quick.

"I know she's missing again but I feel like there's an even bigger reason why you're so eager to get April back from Kristoff." Diana refused to my eye contact with her baby half-brother. "You need to be honest with me."

The Grimm winced. "It's because of what she brought back from the other side of Death's Door."

"More information..." Diana prompted harshly.

"Kristoff wants this orb thing, but I think it's to open another doorway that is worse than Death's Door."

"What is worse than Death's Door?"

Kelly snapped, "I don't know, but we need to get April back and we need to get rid of Kristoff now!" He slammed an open hand into the door of Diana's car.

"Hey! That's enough!"

"I'm sorry but- well, what have you heard on the radios about the Sentinel Group? The blood moon must be approaching soon now?"

"Montoya found something but if she goes to investigate it alone- she honestly won't survive. Sentinel Group are ruthless. Last month, the police covered up what looked like a sacrificial burial. Wesen buries alive, Kelly. They aren't messing around." Diana turned towards the passenger side. "Promise me you won't go looking for April on your own."

"God- fine! I promise!"

Diana caught a glimpse of Montoya leaving her apartment building. "Looks like we're on the move." She quickly turned the key in the ignition, starting up the engine.

Kelly frowned at her, wondering what he was really doing there. "I'm going to need you to tell me where you've brought me all the way out here to stalk your partner. I mean, if this is your way of confirmation a personal attraction, then go for it!" He stifled a laugh, trying to remain serious. "Oh come on – it's not like Clay is your boyfriend, is he?"

Diana flinched, nearly missing the gas pedal. "How do you know about Clay?"

"Yeah – you might think that by moving all his stuff about the apartment and hiding him in your room is enough to evade detection, but you clearly aren't going to be the ultimate detective. Clay's cool though, I like him."

"Yeah… He has his moments."

Kelly turned towards the window. "You like a Kehrseite," he taunted playfully, rocking forwards when the car braked. "Okay, sorry- I take it back. Geez sis."

They followed Montoya's car to a small apartment complex that was formed in 'U' shape. Diana rolled her eyes and slammed a hand into the steering wheel, confusing Kelly who gave her a quizzical look. Without another uttered word, they got out the car and strode towards the complex.

"Is this where Kristoff is meant to be hiding or something?" Kelly whispered as they shuffled along a short bushy hedge. "Because like- I'm barely equipped for this sort of fight."

Diana crept ahead, disappearing out of sight and appearing at the top of a stairway to apartments on the second floor. One of the apartment doors clicked shut, indicating exactly where Montoya had gone.

The metal stairway echoed with every step. It was silent and still outside with just the low hum of the nearby highway. The green door was drawing nearer and nearer. Kristoff DeLuca might have been on the other side of that door with April.

Without warning, a brick was hurled through the air and sent crashing through the window by the green door. Diana and Kelly fell back, avoiding the glass and turning to see Quinn standing in the courtyard below.

A gunshot ripped through the air and in an instant, Diana kicked the green door off its hinges, feeling her eyes glowing their woged violet colour.

"Amelia!" she screeched, dropping to the floor beside her partner bleeding onto the stained cream carpet.

Montoya's gun lay discarded in the doorway - thrown there as a red herring, recently fired. She lifted a finger, pointing at the closed bedroom door. Danger was on the other side.

Diana pulled out her gun from its holster and sidestepped towards the door. She signalled first Kelly to stay back. Using her abilities, Diana flicked her wrist and opened the door. Gun raised and poised to shoot.

A pink ceramic bathtub had been nearly filled to the brim. There was a lifeless body with its head submerged into the water. As Diana was about to check their pulse, a Siegbarste slammed into her, sending her rolling over the bed.

"Kelly, get Amelia out of here- to the car!" Diana screamed, watching the Siegbarste closer. "You're one of the wardens, aren't you? Peter?"

The Siegbarste chuckled, "That's me, Officer!"

"Kelly- now!"

Kelly protested, pulling Montoya out the apartment building and towards the stairs. He tried to ignore the blood that was oozing from her side and her cries of pain with every step her heels found.

"Diana's- not safe..." Montoya growled, gritting her teeth. "Go back." She tried to push the teen away, gripping the cold bannister beside her.

The trip up the stairs again was daunting - Diana was facing off against a Siegbarste. There was no way of knowing who had the advantage in that fight. With the rush of the recent events, Kelly could feel the blood pumping in his ears.

"The Sentinels will return!"

There was a loud thud and as Kelly was reaching the open door, Diana was thrown out the apartment. She slammed into the railing, sent over by the momentum.

"Diana!" Kelly screeched, both arms flailing to catch her. "No!" He whipped around to see the gun discarded on the floor. Letting instincts take over he was in a woged state, Kelly caressed the trigger, lodging the remaining bullets into the enemy Wesen and wall beside him.

"Kelly!" Montoya screamed from the courtyard.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Is Diana going to be okay? Let's hope so, and hopefully they'll find April so that they can break the spell on her and Quinn**


End file.
